Draco?
by Chrissy Violet Radcliffe
Summary: Pre 6th Book!It's Hermione's final year at hogwarts and she's head girl.A nd the head boy is? But what happens when they get too close,rivalry begins, also marriage, babies, love, hate and more. MORE COMING SOON IN AUGUST 2011.
1. Agreed

Dumbledore led them to the forth floor corridor, and they walked until they reached a dead end. Standing in front of then was a locked door, and to the side the walls were completely covered in paintings. Dumbledore turned to his left, and taped the lower left picture with his wand; he then turned to his right and tapped the lower right portrait.

"Step back," Dumbledore quickly stated.

As they took a few steps back, a trap door opened to a flight of stairs leading to a single door, where they were standing just moments ago. All three then walked down the flight of stairs, Dumbledore in the front, and opened the door.

"This is your new common room, be careful and behave. Also do not attempt whatsoever to kill or harm each other in any way. I suggest you two go get a goodnight's rest, classes start tomorrow at the same time as usual." Dumbledore said now leading them to another flight of stairs that split in the middle and each led to a master bedroom.

"Hermione," he said pointing to the right, "you will be staying in this room. And Draco, you will be staying up these stairs to the left."

It was September 1st, and the Trio had reached their seventh and final year and were finally separated. Hermione was the Head Girl of her year, of course, and so was Draco (but that is only because he has many friends in high places, or at least his Daddy does). Hermione and Draco both hated the idea that they would have to share a common room, they would actually have to live with each other. Lastly Dumbledore bid his goodbyes and goodnight's and left.

"So mudblood looks like were stuck living together, eh?" Draco smirked.

Hermione hand immediately found Draco's face with a smack load and painful enough to break the sound barrier. He was hit with such force that not a moment passed before he flew directly down upon a chair. Once he realized what kind of chair he landed in he sprang up and began to take a good look around.

"Now, if you ever call me mudblood again, " she threatened pointing her wand at his temple so forcefully that there was no need for words. She pulled it away and, like Draco, started to take a look around.

The room was quite large, and completely split in half on the walls by paint. On the walls directly in front of them the wall color was split perfectly in half Vertically and it covered the walls on their sides and behind them. On the left side of the two it was the Slytherins green paint and there was a mini replica of the Slytherin common room. To the right was the same thing except it was for Gryffindor. When Hermione hit Draco he fell into a Gryffindor chair and therefore sprang up only to realize that it was like seeing two miniature common rooms separated only by paint. The floor was a tan carpet with the Hogwarts crest largely planted directly in the center, and the ceiling was painted with tan paint and was so very plain and simple. Then there was the wide staircase, which about midway up it divided into two staircases leading to each of their rooms.

Hermione then went to examine her room unknowingly being followed by Draco. Once she walked into the room Draco stopped and leaned against the door archway and waited, while Hermione realizing someone was behind her, spun around.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing in here?" Hermione yelled in his face.

"Testy, aren't we Granger?" Draco taunted.

"Well, why the hell don't you leave me alone and go to your own room? And for your information I am testy because I am not at all pleased with living here with you. So please leave and goodnight!" Hermione exclaimed agitatedly.

"Goodnight," he began slowly, "Hermione."

_That was the first time he has ever said my name! I don't know how to react, what the bloody hell should I do? What does this mean? Someone please tell me, _Hermione thought. She slowly found the bed with her hands and sat upon it, it was so soft and comfortable (though she only noticed absentmindedly) and she quickly fell into a deep slumber. The next day she was awoken by a shrill voice coming from downstairs beyond her bedroom.

"Wake up bookworm!" Draco shouted up the stairs. "Don't want to be late to breakfast or to your classes, it is the first day in case you haven't noticed.

Hermione jumped out of bed, grabbed her books and flew out the door! She ran at breakneck speed to the entrance hall, but since she stopped so suddenly she went sliding and paused with her nose only centimeters in front of the Great Hall. She opened the door and sneaked in, very noticeably though, and found a seat between her two best mates Harry Potter and Ron Weasley at the Gryffindor table. Draco had already been in the Great Hall and was sitting with his usual gang of Slytherin who now worshiped him three times as much because he was head boy.

"Where were you?" Ron questioned as she sat down.


	2. Classes

"Where were you?" Ron questioned as she sat down.

"Overslept," Hermione gasped, Ron just shrugged at Harry and Dumbledore than began to speak.

He gave a short speech, which just summed up what he said the night before and then food magically appeared in large quantities upon the tables. They then started eating silently when the schedules were handed out. Since the third year Hermione schedule had been full, just full and it hasn't been over filled since, she never wanted to have another time turner experience again.

Her first class was N.E.W.T. Arithmancy, then N.E.W.T. Potions. _Potions, _she thought, _that would be with the Slytherins, oh no, Draco! _Hermione had suddenly realized what had happened the previous night, that's all she could think about, he had only said her name. Then before she knew it (literally), she was in Potions with the Slytherins **and **Draco.

During potions she just sat there while learning about something that they would need to know for N.E.W.T.'s, but Hermione was in a confused daze and Draco was just not paying any attention as usual. She could not look at Draco and she certainly could not talk to him, she did not understand how he just saying her name would do this to her. But then again, he had never said her first name before, only "Granger," or "Mudblood." _Did it mean anything, _she thought? All through class she couldn't do anything, she was in, well a trance. She couldn't look at Draco, or anyone for that matter, but especially Draco. Finally the class was over, but for Hermione the rest of the day would be just one huge blur!

At last the end of the day came and Hermione could go back to her cozy common room and up to her bed. She only prayed that Draco would still be in classes or anywhere but the common room. Because for sure, Draco was the last person she wanted to see right now. She reached the entrance of the common room past the flight of stairs, entered the door and stepped in.

"Well hello Hermione, it took you long enough," Draco smirked.

He sat there smugly in one of the Gryffindor chairs, which he turned to face the door. He held in one hand a bottle of Firewhiskey, and in the other a vile of Veritaserum. Hermione dropped her schoolbag and stared open mouthed at him.

_Flashback_

_It was about eight o'clock and Hermione walked into Harry and Ron's dormitory only to see them alone sitting on the floor with a couple bottles of Firewhiskey, who knew how powerful that shit could be? She fell back on the door shutting it tightly, and had only seconds to move away from the door as both Harry and Ron sent locking charms at it. They were so drunk and Hermione was starting to become extremely frightened. They motioned her to come and since she left her wand in her dormitory she had no choice._

_"What the hell do you two think you're doing, you could get expelled, you could die!" Hermione said pointing out items that might not happen right away and is more to scare them._

_"Come have a drink!" Ron beckoned._

_Hermione had then suddenly realized why she came there. She was being harassed by nonetheless than some guy (probably a horny Slytherin) once again. He found her walking alone from the library and decided to take advantage of the situation by throwing her against the wall and trying to practically rape her. She resisted long enough to whip out her wand, hex him and run at lightening speed to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron. The last time Draco had done this, one of the many times he has tried and failed to get Hermione to fool around with him, Harry and Ron comforted her. But this time she felt that all they would do is try to take advantage of her and probably succeed. She wished she had her wand but it was too late all that she could do was try to fight them, which for her would be absolutely impossible._

_"Come on Hermione, don't cry," Harry began as he noticed her face was covered with dry tears, " loosen up and have a drink!" _

_Harry handed her a shot of Firewhiskey and remembering what Draco just did she quickly downed it and cried for more. Before she knew it Ron was passed out next to her and on top of her was Harry. He slowly entered her and she graciously, drunkenly, and mischievously allowed him. Soon enough Hermione was screaming her climax and was no longer a virgin. Harry soon came inside her and they both passed out. _

_End Flashback_

Hermione snapped back to her senses and wondered if this would end up like it did before, Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted to happen between her and Draco,

_What the hell is he thinking, _Hermione questioned herself demandingly. Hermione being as so very speechless as she was allowed Draco to talk for her.

"Well Granger, I thought it best that we get better...acquainted, since we are going to have to be living together all year long," He began. " So how about a rousing game of 'Truth or Dare?"

Though, not knowing why, she accepted his offer anyway and the games began.


	3. Truth or Dare

Hermione made a small, but audible noise once he spoke it sounded as if it were a gasp, but Draco thought differently.

"I'll take that for a yes." He said even though in her mind she had said yes.

"Sit," he commanded sitting down on the floor, pointing to a spot across from him. He opened the bottle of Firewhiskey and the vile of Veritaserum and letting two drops of it fall into the Firewhiskey and shook it up. She plummeted onto the floor in an Indian-style position as he filled two shot glasses almost full with the Firewhiskey and then put the bottle down.

"Bottoms up!" Draco exclaimed downing the shot within moments. "Truth or Dare?"

And the game began.

Hermione took the shot and drank it, and responded, "Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" Draco smirked.

"**What**!" Hermione screamed!

"You heard me mudblood, are you, yes you, a virgin? Meaning that you..." Draco began before Hermione cut him off.

"I know what a virgin is," she yelled before whispering, "and no I'm not."

He looked at her and she looked down at her shoeless feet, but where were her shoes, oh right she took them off before she sat down. Anyway, Draco then refilled their shot glasses and drank his along with Hermione.

"What did you say?" Draco questioned.

"No!"

"No as you are, or no as in you aren't?"

"No, as in I am no longer a virgin, in fact I'm far from it." She said and then quickly covered her mouth. _Wow! That veritaserum worked really fast, _she thought.

"Well, well, well. Who with?" He asked quickly with his eyes bugged out in curiosity.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," she said moving her index finger back and forth. "It's my turn! Truth or Dare, Draco?

"Truth," he said practically gasping for air.

"Who did you lose your virginity with?" She smirked.

"What! You don't even know if I am a virgin or not," he exclaimed. Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him in saying 'yeah right!' in her eyes. "Okay, okay, Pansy Parkinson, 3rd year after my arm healed."

Hermione sighed and said, "Truth," without him even asking.

"Who?" He pushed.

"Who do you think?" Hermione began, "Harry potter of course, long story though."

"Fine, truth," he sighed taking about his sixth or seventh shot, with Hermione who was on her sixth.

"Have you ever done anything with a guy," she said but not before adding, "sexually? And if so, what?"

"Yeah, one time when Harry and I had a confrontation it got a little physical and we ended up having sex." Draco responded looking at her "have you ever done anything sexual with a girl and what?"

"Oh yeah, loads of times, but Ginny was the first." Hermione said, now on their tenth shot, the veritaserum had completely kicked in and they were ready to expose ANYTHING! "And have you ever had a wet dream about me?"

"Of course! I've had many wet dreams about you, some kinky, some really sweet," Draco said falling into a moment of remembering the dreams but snapped out of it before his cock got too hard. "The one I had last night was the greatest, if I didn't have a chance to perform a charm the boner would have lasted for hours. Which other girls have you 'explored' with?"

"Wow, um... Parvati a couple of times, Lavender, Parvati and Padma together, Ginny many times, and a bunch of other girls I don't remember!"

"Truth or Dare, Hermione?"

She looked at him peculiarly and responded boldly, "Dare!"

"Good, kiss me!" Draco said confidently.


	4. Dare

"What, are you daring me to do?" Hermione asked shocked, barely realizing what he asked being as drunk as she was.

"You heard me, kiss me!" He smirked. They both took a shot and Draco said, "Hermione, I want you to snog me senseless, and mean it, I dare you!"

"Fine, but you asked for it!"

Hermione pounced on him and gave him a little peck on the lips and broke away. He looked at her like, 'what the hell was that?" She said just kidding with her smile and eyes. Hermione then began to well, 'snog him senseless,' literally! For about five minutes they snogged passionately but finally had to come up for air and some more Firewhiskey. They each took a few shots each before continuing. Hermione and Draco Both had thoughts flashing through their head and where quite shocked at how much they enjoyed it.

_What am I do, it's Draco, what if something happens? _Hermione thought. Draco was thinking, _Man this is great, but yet awful! Oh I am gonna get lucky tonight!_

Hermione felt as if she just wanted to rip off Draco's cloths, Draco **knew** she was gonna rip off his cloths. Draco's thoughts consisted of the most arrogant things possible, he was so full of himself and Hermione was completely oblivious, but the again they were both as drunk as hell!

Then finally Hermione acted on her impulses and began to unbutton his shirt slowly and then rip it off his gleaming chest ferociously. Hermione then slid her hands down Draco's torso until she reached his pants. She was about to unbutton them when Draco grabbed head and lifted it up.

"Hermione," he looked at her questioningly, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Hermione nodded and bit her lip and began to kiss him again, and as she was unbuttoning his pants Draco unbuttoned her top, took it of, then whipped her lacey black bra off. Hermione broke the kiss only to slide Draco's pants and boxers off and her skirt and matching see-through black lace panties.

"Draco is this what you wanted?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Yes," he began, "your what I wanted."

Hermione smiled got onto the floor and straddled herself overtop him before lowering herself down on top of him. She settled herself on Draco engulfing him in her warmness, they both moaned in pleasure.

"Wait," Draco smirked, "top or bottom?"

"She squirmed her face up in concentration and said, "bottom."

They both then rolled over so the Hermione was on the bottom as Draco began to thrust into her gently, at first. They both began to moan as Draco sped up and trusted more forcefully. In only moments they were crying each others names before Hermione screamed her climax at the top of her lungs. About six thrusts later Draco came, spilling himself in Hermione. They then fell apart in exhaustion.

"Wow, I think that was the best I've ever had!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I **know** that was the best I ever had!" Draco smirked, Hermione chuckled.

"We really should get to bed, it's getting late and we have classes tomorrow. Lets go," Hermione suggested.

"Okay, fine, off we go," Draco said. "You lead the way!"

Hermione got up grabbed her cloths and began to walk up the steps to her bedroom, Draco followed. She got to her room went over to her bed and climbed in, so did Draco.

"I meant in our own beds," she said but when he gave her the puppy-dog stare and lip she gave in. "Fine!"

Still naked Hermione and Draco cuddled up under the blanket and fell asleep. She woke up early the next day, and Hermione began to scream waking Draco. When he woke up he saw that they were both naked and he himself screamed.

"Wait, wait, wait, we don't know what happened. All I remember from last night was our first, second and third shot of ... Firewhiskey. Okay so we got a little drunk," Draco began but was cut off by Hermione.

"A little drunk, a little drunk, oh we DEFIANTLY got completely and utterly, well, smashed!" Hermione said, her voice raising with every word.

"Oh my lord, what if, what if, oh my god I'm going to faint," Hermione stopped before she got to worked up and fell exhaustedly onto the bed, Draco still there next to her.

"Let's just get dressed go down to the common room and talk about it, okay?" Draco asked cautiously, but Hermione nodded and Draco went to his room to get dressed.

Once they were both dressed they went down to the common room where they met. On the floor lie an empty bottle of Firewhiskey and a half-full vile of veritaserum. and empty shot glasses. Also on the floor was a medium white spot that looked like...

"Is that what I think it is?" Hermione gasped as she pointed to the white spot on the floor.


	5. We Did What?

"Eh," Draco began, " I think that's..."

"That means we did, oh my god Draco, **we had sex**!" Hermione cried.

"So," he said shocked, " what's the problem?"

" That's the problem, were supposed to HATE each other!" she screamed at him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. So we'll just act like nothing happened, okay?" Draco suggested.

"Fine, well we better get going down to break fast, see you later." Hermione turned and walked through the doorway.

Hermione left the great hall once she was done eating and went strait to her first class. All day she tried to forget what she remembered, but remember what she had forgotten, or was to drunk to remember. She was so confused in her own thoughts to concentrate and was deep in though when...

"Hermione," Professor McGonnagal said causing Hermione to jump. "Can you show the class how to properly transfigure this item, please."

"Oh yeah, sure Professor." Hermione continued recklessly through the rest of the day. When she got back to the common room Draco was sitting there waiting for her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She sneered.

"We need to talk," he demanded. Draco then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to his room. "Sit," he said pointing to his bed.

Hermione sat there and looked at him sadly wondering what could upset him so much that involved her, or why he would tell her.

"Just listen, don't speak until I've finished," Draco directed, then continued. "Hermione, I know that I'm a pureblood and your a half blood, but I don't care about that or my father. My father wants me to marry a snobbish, pureblooded, stuffy Slytherin bitch! But that's what every pureblood's supposed to have or want, but I don't, I want to be myself not my father! Do you understand anything that I'm saying, (Hermione nodded vigorously and Draco continued) okay. What I'm trying to get to is that my reputation is just an act, yeah I am a rude, arrogant Slytherin who happens to be pureblood and be in a family whose in Voldemort's inner circle. But Hermione, what I'm trying to tell you is that this (he said holding his arms out and looking around, saying as in everything in front of them) was all planned, everything that happened last night, the whole Head Boy thing. I have liked you since the third year, when you hit me that first time it got me thinking."

"About what?" Hermione queued in.

"About our relationship, about this whole big issue between blood lines, and about my future and feelings about you. In our first year I hated all girls especially you, but when we were in second year I realized that girls were pretty cool and that I liked some of them. But you, you were a mystery to me and my mind, I didn't know how to interpret you or how tact around you. When I was near you I felt as if I had to walk on egg shells, but then I started to understand why I did this. By the time we were in the end of third you I grasped the fact that I really liked you, and by the beginning of our fourth year I began to love you, and I still do. Hermione I wanted to tell you this before we graduated from Hogwarts, so I told my dad I really wanted to be Head Boy and he pulled a few strings. I knew you'd be Head Girl, we all did, so I decided that would be the only way to tell you this. I planned exactly how I would act and what I would say, I didn't plan on what happened last night, well at least not all of it. I just wanted to find things out figure out if you had any feelings whatsoever for me, I didn't expect things to get so out of hand. I'm sorry Hermione, you can speak now.

"I need to think," that is all Hermione said before walking out the door to leave Draco more confused then ever.


	6. Kidnapped

Hermione left Draco alone and confused, went down to the common room and left through the doors and up the stairs to the fourth floor corridor. She was so lost in Draco's words, did he really mean what he was saying? Hermione just couldn't be sure, but she did trust him more that she did before that year.

_There's only one thing I can do to be absolutely sure he is telling me the truth, _Hermione thought. _I'll have to give him some veritaserum, it's the only way. _But even if he was telling the truth, Hermione didn't know how she felt about Draco, but if she was positive he was telling the truth, she thought that she might be able to figure out her own feelings. Hermione was at the end of the corridor and about to turn around and go back to her common room when she spotted Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank god, I really need someone to talk, lets go somewhere where we can be alone."

"Yeah, sure follow me Hermione," responded Harry.

Harry led Hermione into a nearby empty classroom, they went in and took seat in two chairs that were just sitting there. Once they were both seated Hermione began to tell Harry **EVERYTHING! **When Hermione finished explaining every lastdetail of what had happened since she had gotten to school Harry stood up and took out his wand.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione questioned, but Harry pointed his wand at her and ropes flew out attaching her to the chair. Hermione tried to move but he chair had been magically cemented to the floor.

"Harry, what the hell are you..." Hermione started but drifted off when Harry form slowly began to change into, Lucius Malfoy, Hermione then gasped loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Hermione screamed, "HELP, HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"No one can here you, your stuck and have no one to protect you," Lucius said, pointed his wand at her, and a gag sprang out from it and was stuffed into her mouth, she then began to cry.

"You want to know why, don't you, well I'll tell you," Lucius said. "Well you just told me almost everything I needed to know, but it's just not enough."

Lucius walked over to her and took out a bottle of veritaserum, he pulled her gag off, held her mouth open and let two drops of the vile potion drop into her mouth and down her throat. He stood there for a second or two before he began to ask her questions.

"My first question is, do you love Dra..." Lucius started but didn't finish because someone came bursting through the door.

"STUPEFY!" Draco exclaimed and the spell came firing out of his wand, knocking his father off his feet and leaving him stunned.

"Draco!" Hermione cried.

"Oh Hermione, are you okay? I thought I heard you scream so I came rushing to were I heard the sound, then when I reached this classroom I heard my father and you whimpering. Oh what was he trying to do, what happened?" Draco told Hermione.

"He was trying to find out why you wanted to be Head Boy so badly and why you have been acting so strange, so he transfigured himself to be Harry and I told him EVERYTHING that has happened between us since the beginning of the school year and then he transfigured back into Lucius, tied me up, then gave me some veritaserum. He then began to ask me a question but you came in and stunned him," Hermione said still acting under the veritaserum.

"What question did he ask you?" Draco said, now intrigued.

"He asked me if I loved Dra, but he didn't finish his sentence, I assume that he was going to say Draco," Hermione answered,

"Hold on one second," Draco began then pointed his wand towards the still open door and said, "Accio veritaserum antidote." A small vile flew into the room and landed in his hand a moment later, he then gave Hermione to drops of the potion.

"Wow, that feels better, I hate unwillingly being under the power of veritaserum, but don't you want to know the answer to your fathers question?" Hermione asked.

"Later, but now lets just go back to the common room and relax, but first I must bring my father to Dumbledore. I'll meet you back in our room when I'm done," Draco said, magically lifted his father and left the room.

Hermione went back to the common room to wait, once Draco returned Hermione was sound asleep on the couch on the Slytherin side of the common room. Droco gently and quietly lifted her up and then took her safely up to her bedroom. He laid her on her bed and pulled the sheets over her, he then kissed Hermione softly on the forehead, whispered goodnight and left the room.


	7. Love?

Hermione woke late on a lovely Saturday morning in November, only to the sounds coming from outside the walls of her warm bedroom. Below she could hear the other students having fun out on the grounds or relaxing under a tree by the black lake. Hermione was drifting off into a dreamland of memories and fantasies when she heard the door into the common room shut, she then jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"Draco," Hermione cried joyously and ran over to hug him.

"Morning love, did you just wake up?" Draco asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I was so tired, I was up late doing schoolwork," She responded.

"Well I was just down at the Great Hall getting breakfast, are you hungry?"

"Just a little, but I think I'm going to go say hi to some of the Gryffindor's today, I'll see you later," Hermione and Draco kissed and then she left.

_Flashback_

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night (early morning), with a curious sensation in her stomach. She tried to figure out why and then remembered what had happened earlier that night. She instantly remembered, Draco's father Lucius kidnapped her and Draco rescued her from his grasp. She then remembered the question that Lucius had asked, did she love Draco? For an hour she lay awake struggling for an answer before she realized that there was only one way to find out.

Hermione got up out of her bed and walked soundlessly to Draco's room, opened the door, she then walked to his bed and sat down.

"Draco," she said nudging him awake, "Draco, wake up."

"Hermione?" He asked looking at her in a confused glaze. "What do you want, is there something the matter?"

"Yes, there is something I have to know," without anymore word she bent over him and kissed him, he kissed her back.

Instantly there were fireworks, Hermione almost cried of joy she broke the kiss and looked passionately at Draco.

"Draco," she began, "I love you."

"What, do you really mean, but then what do you have to know? And what did kissing me have to do with it?" He questioned, so puzzled by Hermione's actions.

"For the past hour I have been lying in bed trying to figure out if I loved you, I knew that I would know the answer only if I kissed you, and when I did I saw fireworks and I knew that it was right. Draco Lucius Malfoy, I do love you, goodnight." Hermione then crawled into his bed with him and they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

For the next two month Hermione and Draco began to develop a serious relationship but they decided that for now that their love lives should be kept secret and no one could find out who Draco was deep inside.

_End Flashback_

Hermione walked up the grand staircase to the seventh floor, and was at the portrait of the fat lady when a wave of sickness overcame her. She ran to the nearest bathroom, just in time to vomit up just about all of her stomach contents. This was the fourth time in the past two days she had gotten sick, she decided she had better go to the hospital wing to find out what was wrong with her.

Once she reached the hospital Madame Pomfrey came over and made a fuss about her.

"Oh dear, what's wrong, you seem to be running a fever, come lie down immediately," Madame Pomfrey said while shoving her onto a bed and magically taking her temperature. "Oh my, your running a fever 101 degrees, I'm going to have to run some test though, so that I can figure out what is wrong, it seems to me to be just a bad flu."

Madame Pomfrey began to fun many magical test on Hermione, as she laid there extremely puzzled and curious as can be.

"Ah ha!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, " I think I've found out what is the matter with you dear, just one more test to make sure."

_Wow, _Hermione thought_, all this just to find out if I have the flu or what! _She said an incantation and pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach, a minute later a piece of parchment appeared in mid air, Madame Pomfrey grabbed it and read, once she finished she let out a highly audible gasp of shock and/or surprise.


	8. Hermione's Sick

"Hermione," Madame Pomfrey began, "your pregnant!"

"I'm WHAT!" Hermione cried

"Do you know who the father is, because I need to know for the records?" Madame Pomfrey explained.

"Yes, I think so," Hermione answered.

"Well were going to have to set up housing for you to," she said.

"We already live together in our own house, if I know who the person is," Hermione said distantly to confused to even understand what was happening.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's do a paternity charm," Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and rested the tip of it on Hermione's stomach and said an incantation. "In a moment you will say the name of the father."

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said.

"What? Wait a moment, your Head Girl aren't you?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes."

"But the who is the Head boy," Madame Pomfrey said to herself. "Could it be...it can't be...Draco?"

"Yes, I think."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's do a paternity charm," Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and rested the tip of it on Hermione's stomach and said an incantation. "In a moment you will say the name of the father."

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said.

Madame Pomfrey gasped and fainted, Hermione snapped back into reality, and then Professor McGonagall walked in and rushed over to Madame Pomfrey's passed out figure. Professor McGonagall then picked up the piece of paper now lying on the floor and she frowned at Hermione.

"Two months, that's mean you conceived this baby in September, and it's not Harry or Ron, is it?" Professor McGonagall began, "It's not even a Gryffindor is it, it's Draco, am I correct?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered looking down at her feet on the end of the bed.

"Well were going to have to go talk to Dumbledore, follow me."

Professor McGonagall led Hermione down some corridor to stone gargoyle statue, she whispered lemon pie and the stone statue sprang into life, it sunk into the floor and left behind a doorway a flight of spiral stairs that led, probably to Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione followed her ageing transfiguration professor up the stairs to a quiet circular office with an old man with a long white beard sitting at his desk.

"Professor McGonagall, Hermione, is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Well it's not exactly a problem Professor, it's just that there is something that you need to be notified about," Hermione said looking at her feet while wringing her hands, almost breaking her fingers.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Hermione and ever so gently lifted her head until her bright brown eyes met Dumbledore's soft blue eyes gazing at her above his half-moon spectacles. "What is the matter, what do you need to tell me?"

"Well, I'm, well I'm... um... pregnant," she whispered.

"And the father of this unborn child is," he asked.

"Um, it's Draco," Hermione said inaudibly.

"Who? Now Hermione, I'm not angry with you, life is a beautiful thing, you can tell me."

"It was Draco Malfoy, sir," Hermione said confidently.

"Alright, congratulations, you better run off and tell Draco right away," Hermione nodded and left quickly.

"What," Professor McGonagall exclaimed once Hermione was out of earshot, "you mustn't be happy about his, they're so young, neither Hermione or Draco are ready for the responsibilities of parenthood!"

"Hermione is so mature for her age, I think they will be able to handle parenthood very well, I'm not so sure Lucius will take this well at all though. But I think that Draco will be thrilled, I just hope Lucius doesn't try to harm them at all. Good bye Professor, I will see you tomorrow." Dumbledore then left and so did Professor McGonagall, shocked but understanding.

Hermione was back in the common room trying to figure out how to tell Draco, she decided to go and look for him. She headed downstairs to then entrance hall, and once there she felt sickness once again come over her and ran outside to the nearest bush. She threw up again, but she was not alone, when she turned around Ginny Weasley was rushing over to her side.

"Oh Hermione, what's wrong, do you need to go see Madame Pomfrey," Ginny, being one of Hermione's best friends, said trying to help her.

"No, no I'm fine, I just saw Madame Pomfrey," Hermione replied.

"Well then what's the matter, lets go up to my dormitory and talk," Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and started dragging her inside and upstairs before she even had time to reply.

Once they reached the portrait of the fat lady she asked Hermione if she was alright, because earlier when she saw her she ran off sick. Hermione explained to the fat lady that she was fine, then she and Ginny entered the common room.

"Hermione, it's great to see you... How are you," voices echoed throughout the common room from her friends, Hermione just waved so she and Ginny could get quickly to her dormitory without delay. Once in they sat down on Ginny's bed, Hermione was bombarded with questions.

"Okay I'll tell but you have to swear you won't tell ANYONE, especially Harry and Ron because I want to tell them myself," Hermione said.

"I swear Hermione, I won't tell ANYONE at all, sow what is it?" Ginny was dying of curiosity.

"Well, I'm pregnant," Hermione told Ginny getting right to the point.

"Oh my god, whose is it, girl or by, tell me everything," Ginny was now going insane with the amount of curiosity bubbling inside of her.

"Okay, I'm two months pregnant, I don't know anything else about it, except the father," Ginny looked as if she was going to kill Hermione if she didn't tell her who the father was that instant. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you, it's Draco Malfoy. If you tell anyone I will kill you, I don't plan on telling everyone until they begin to notice."

Hermione then burst into tears, Ginny immediately started to comfort her and said, "it's okay Hermione, what's wrong?"

"What if I can't handle it, what if I'm a bad mother," Hermione wailed.

Ginny slapped her across the face and told her to snap out of it and that she could handle **ANYTHING **and that she would be an amazing mother just like she is a person. Hermione then left Gryffindor house in pursuit for Draco.


	9. Draco's Wish

Hermione rushed outside to look for Draco but he was no where to be found so she decided that he probably was in Slytherin house so she went down to the dungeons to talk to Professor Snape. Hermione found him in his classroom at his desk doing work, she ran up to him immediately.

"Professor, I have to talk to Draco right now, it's an emergency!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And what is this emergency and why are you coming to me?" Snape asked.

"Because I need to talk to Draco and I think he's somewhere in the Slytherin house, and since I can't go in there I came to you, as a member of the Order of the Phoenix I ask you to please help me find Draco. And you'll be able to find out from Dumbledore because he has to tell all the teachers," Hermione pleaded.

"Oh fine, but only this once Granger, and I trust that it is a severe emergency or you wouldn't be asking me for help, wait here," Snape got up and left Hermione alone in the classroom.

He walked to the Slytherin House entrance and went inside in search for Draco, he soon found him sitting on a couch in the common room talking with Crabbe and Goyle his two most loyal best friends.

"Draco," Snape said once he reached Draco, "you must come with me, an emergency has arrived that involves you. Do not ask me questions, for I do not know the state of the emergency just come with me."

Draco stood up, bid his goodbye's to his friends and followed Snape out of the common room and to his classroom nearby.

"Hermione," he said once he walked into the classroom and saw her, "what's wrong, Professor Snape said there was an emergency."

"Come on, let's go back to our common room so that we can talk," Hermione said standing up and walking towards the door with Draco right behind her. She stopped and turned around to face Snape, "Thank you," she said to him.

The two walked out of the classroom and silently traveled up to their destination and once reached they entered and took a seat on the couch. While Professor Snape was going to see Professor Dumbledore about the reason why Hermione needed to talk to Draco and why they were acting so civil to each other. When he reached Dumbledore he demanded an answer and Dumbledore explained rationally that Hermione was Pregnant with Draco's child. Back in their common room Hermione and Draco started to talk and Hermione inched closer to telling him.

"Oh Hermione please tell me what's the matter? Does it have anything to do with you being sick lately?" Draco begged.

"Yes, it does. Today I threw up again this morning and decided to go to see Madame Pomfrey because I had vomited a couple times in the course of a few days. So she ran a lot of tests and found out what was wrong," she began.

"And what is it?" He responded.

"Well, at first we thought it was just a flu."

"And was it?"

"No, it's something way more serious than that." Hermione was getting increasingly more nervous as she got closer to telling him what was wrong.

"Is is something life altering?" Draco guessed.

"Yes." Hermione said and waited for Draco's reply.

"Well, than spit it out Hermione," he said now clutching her cold hands inside his own warm ones. "You now that I will always love you, dead or alive, is that what it is, are you dying?"

"No Draco!" She was starting to yell at him, she got to her feet and was finally ready to tell him, "I'm pregnant with your baby!"

Hermione sighed and sat back down, Draco had an expressionless and unreadable face. She looked at him and he finally spoke.

"Are you happy about this?"

"I am if you are," she replied. Draco began to smile and he gave her a huge hug.

"My one wish in life is to marry a beautiful woman and have her children, you have just made me the happiest I could be, but there is something I must do first. I will be back shortly, oh and, I love you!"

Draco stood up and left he then ran as fast as he could to Snape's classroom because he needed a huge favor. When he went into the classroom no one was there so he went to his office to look for Snape. When he walked no one was there and he was about to leave when he heard a voice behind him.

"Ah Draco, just the person I wanted to see, sit down," Draco turned to see Professor Snape at the doorway.

"Professor, I need to ask you a really huge favor." Draco said immediately.

"Well I need to talk to you first, please sit down Draco." Once Draco sat down Snape started to talk to him. "Now as a Slytherin and a pureblood you are expected to do certain things, like one for example is to fall in love with someone like yourself, but to every rule there are exceptions. I am not happy that you have impregnated a girl like Hermione, but it 's your choice of who you engage in certain activities with and if you really love her I will let it pass, you may speak now."

"Oh Professor I do love Hermione and I extremely happy about what has happened, but it is just not good enough, I need her to be my wife and that is why I come to you. I need to go to Hogsmeade and buy her a ring but I can't wait until next week when there is a Hogsmeade weekend. Please take me there, I beg of you as a teacher and a friend, please help me." Draco was practically on his knees pleading.

"Well, I am in a gracious mood today so I will help you, let's go," Snape got up put on his cloak and the two left Hogwarts after Snape sent a message to Dumbledore.

Once at Hogsmeade they went to the first jewelry store they spotted, and with Snape's help Draco picked out the perfect ring. It was simple but sweet, it had a medium-sized sapphire (Hermione's birth stone and favorite gem) in the center and a small diamond on either side of the sapphire. Draco and Professor Snape then went to a small card shop so Draco could buy Hermione a present. First he bought her a large bouquet of pink and white roses with one lavender lily (which were her favorite flowers, and roses were her second favorite and the most romantic. He then bought her a large teddy bear that had a heart-shaped box of chocolate caramels tied to the stomach. He bought his items and then the two headed back to Hogwarts.

"Professor, now I need another small favor, I need you to bring me to see Professor Dumbledore," Snape half-smiled and brought him to see the headmaster,

"Dumbledore, it is Professor Snape and Draco coming to speak with you," Snape called in the empty office. Dumbledore showed up in an instant.

"Yes, what is it that you need? I assume you two have just returned from Hogsmeade, may I see the ring?" The old headmaster asked wearily, and Draco showed him the beautiful engagement ring.

"Professor, I need your help. Tonight I plan on asking Hermione to marry me, but I would like it to be under a candlelight dinner under the stars up in the Astronomy tower. But for my plan to succeed I need the help of you Headmaster and the house elves, though Hermione cannot know about that since she is still actively involved in her club S.P.E.W." Draco explained to Dumbledore.

"That sounds absolutely lovely, but since it is already five o'clock we must hurry," Dumbledore then wrote a quick note on a small piece of parchment and gave it to Snape. "Severus, take Draco and this note adown to the kitchens and give it to the head House elf, Dobby. Then wait for the food and bring it up to the astronomy tower I will have the table partially set up, now hurry off."

They split up at the Grand staircase, Dumbledore headed up to astronomy tower and Snape with Draco went down to the kitchens. Draco really hoped that this would turn out perfect and Hermione would accept his offer.


	10. The Proposal

While waiting for the food Draco magically mad an invitation that told Hermione to meet him at 6:30, since in was 5:30, at the Astronomy Tower, but signed it "your secret admirer." Then when Draco and Snape received the food they headed to the astronomy tower but stopped at Draco and Hermione's common room so that he could slip the note under the door, knock and run. Hermione got the note, read it and began getting ready by putting on her favorite dress and doing her make-up and hair really nice. While Draco was up in the astronomy tower, making it look absolutely perfect and then with the help of Professor Dumbledore he magically changed from his casual cloths to a suit and a tie. He then lit the candles and sat down, while Dumbledore created two magical hands to serve them their food. Then the clock tower sounded 7 o'clock and there was a knock on the door leading to the Astronomy Tower, the hands of the invisible waiter answered the door and a beautiful Hermione walked in. Draco gasped and stood up to seat her, he kissed her on the hand and gave her the flowers and pulled out her chair and pushed her in.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, I just hope I don't fall off this tower," Draco complimented.

"Well you look fabulous to Mr. secret admirer," Hermione responded.

"Ready for the appetizer?" She nodded and Draco clapped his hands, the two white gloved hands of an invisible waiter came bearing the first dish.

The appetizer was small and delicious but so was all food from Hogwarts, then the entree came and that was even better. But what Draco was waiting for was desert, so they began to talk during the time they were waiting for dessert to be prepared (Draco wanted that to be fresh).

"So darling, what is all this for?" Hermione asked.

"In celebration of us, and our new addition," he said pointing to her stomach and holding a wine glass, "Cheers!"

The hands then brought in two large dishes of some type of pudding which was Hermione's favorite. Draco's heart was pounding as it got closer to when he was going to ask her, which was right after dessert. Once they finished Draco stood up and escorted Hermione to a nearby telescope that they once used to take the astronomy O.W.L.'S.

"Go ahead and take a look," Draco said pointing to the telescope.

Hermione leaned over and looked into the specially positioned telescope and right at the end the stars magically read, 'Hermione will you marry me?' Hermione then turned around to see Draco down on bended knee with a light pink ring box, he then opened it to reveal the gorgeous sapphire engagement ring.

"Well Hermione, will you become my wife, because I love you and I would rather die then live without you or our unborn child," Draco said close to tears.

A tear fell out of Hermione's right eye and rolled down her cheek, along with the huge smile spreading across her face, "Oh Draco, yes, of course I will marry you!"

Draco took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger, he then stood up and they hugged. Romantic music started to play out of nowhere and they began to dance, still holding each other passionately. As the music drifted off they started to grow restless and sleepy, they decided to go back to their Draco's room and sleep. Once they reached their common room they sat down on the couch and Hermione ended up falling asleep on Draco, he soon drifted off to sleep. They slept peacefully as a happily engaged and expecting couple, and woke from the sun beaming in on them, and remembering that it was Sunday and they didn't have classes.

"Draco," Hermione said, and Draco responded with a "hmm?" "Do you realize that all in one day, we found out that I'm pregnant with our child, and we got engaged?"

"Yes, I do, but what about it?" Draco said wondering if she didn't want this.

"Oh nothing," she giggled, "I was just thinking that is was slightly odd, but yet how happy we are!"

Draco smiled and asked, "So, hungry?" Hermione smiled and shook her head saying yes, they stood up and walked to the door.

Hermione stopped and suggested to Draco, "Um Draco... maybe we should get changed into regular clothes," realizing that they were still in their formal wear from last night. They then went to their own bedrooms and changed into casual Sunday clothing.

"Wait Draco, what are we going to tell people?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, right, I guess we should act like we came to a truce but still don't like each other, then we'll slowly ease on the idea that were dating, then engaged (tell anyone who asks that you got the ring fro your parents as a late birthday gift), **then** pregnant," Draco smiled.

"Yea, that sounds like a great plan," they kissed and then left a little behind the other.


	11. Truth

They walked into the Great Hall a few minutes later smiling, and went to sit with their friends at their old house tables.

"Ginny," Hermione spoke excitedly to Ginny, "we need to talk later."

"Okay, whatever you say Hermione," Ginny responded with a smile.

They all ate happily before Harry and Ron started asking questions, almost exposing her and Draco's new found life together.

"So, where did you get that beautiful and highly expensive ring Hermione?" Harry poked.

"My parents sent it to me as a late birthday present, don't you just love it?" She responded coolly.

"But that looks to be an engagement ring?" Ron chirped in.

"Oh, come on you guys, why would I have an engagement ring?" Hermione said starting to get nervous.

"Because your engaged maybe," Harry smirked.

"If I was engaged I would tell you, and why are you guys acting like this?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, truthfully, you have been acting really strange and distant lately," Ron answered.

"Yea," Harry agreed, "you really have been different ever since the beginning of the year."

"Well I'm sorry, but I have a lot of things on my mind, do I have to remind you two that this is our last year at Hogwarts? We also have to take N.E.W.T.'s, and decide what were doing after school. Well, I'm full, I'll see you guys later, bye." Hermione finished her pumpkin juice and left the Great Hall.

Draco saw Hermione leave and decided to follow, he lied to his friends and said he had homework to do and left. He snuck up on Hermione and kissed her on the back of the neck.

Hermione screamed and yelled, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry, what's wrong?" Draco asked worried.

"Nothing, I just hate not being able to talk to Harry and Ron about this," she sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to talk to them about it soon, unless they somehow find out before they notice your stomach getting larger everyday," he comforted. "Come on, let's go for a walk outside."

They walked outside to the grounds and embark on walking the grounds in peace, by following their own path to the side of the school. But unknowingly they soon would be followed by a pesky trio who left the Great Hall and also wanted to go and walk the grounds. Harry, Ron, and Ginny went to go talk about Hermione outside but heard noises and decided on following the sounds. Ginny was in front because she didn't want the other two to see her face, because she could hide the fact that she knew about Hermione and Draco, but her face could not. As they turned the corner Ginny saw Hermione and Draco passionately making-out, she immediately stopped and pushed Harry and Ron back away from the corner.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" Ron said irritated.

"It's a.. umm.. animal of some sort and I don't want to bother it, come on let's go," Ginny persuaded trying to save Hermione's secret.

"Oh cool, come on let's check it out!" Harry whispered to Ron.

"No," Ginny said in her loudest whisper, "I mean, let's be respectful and leave it alone."

"Oh fine, sis, just ruin **all **the fun!" Ron responded now agitated by his sister's weird and bothersome behavior.

They all started to walk back to the castle when Harry and Ron turned and ran quickly before Ginny could catch them they were back were Hermione and Draco were, still kissing and oblivious. Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks and almost fainted.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed.

"Draco!" Ron screamed after Hermione.

"Both of you, were going back to your 'private' common room, Mr. Head Boy and Miss. Head Girl. NOW!" Harry demanded and pulled them away from the bushes and told them to take all three of them there now.

"I'm sorry I let them find you, I stopped them at first but then they ran away," Ginny sighed.

They all walked in silence to the forth floor corridor, threw the trap door and down the steps into Hermione and Draco's common room. Hermione and Draco sat on the loveseat, Harry and Ron in the two chairs, and Ginny all alone on the big sofa. Harry and Ron immediately commenced in interviewing Hermione, Draco, and now Ginny.

"Ginny, have you known about them all along?" Harry angrily asked Ginny first.

"No, I just found out yesterday, and she made me swear not to tell anyone especially you two because she wanted to tell you guys herself when the time was right." Ginny responded and then said to herself, "But that's not all she told me."

"What did you just say Ginny" Ron said extremely annoyed.

"She said that's not all that I told her," Hermione said now standing.

"And what else did you tell her that your keeping from us Hermione?" Harry asked aggressively, now he and Ron were very pissed off.

"I told her that I' pregnant with Draco's baby, but that's not all!" Hermione said practically hysterical. "Late last night Draco and I got engaged, which I'm sure you Ginny figured out," she said more calmly to Ginny who nodded and then she began screaming again at Harry and Ron. "But I don't have to tell you everything , do I? Well okay maybe this is a pretty big thing. Okay fine, you win, I should have told you."

Hermione broke down on her knee's crying, Harry and Ron jumped up and comforted her. They both sat on the floor and held her until she stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, we didn't mean to make you cry," Harry said apologetically, "I think I was slightly jealous, even though I'm totally over you and have a girlfriend. Ginny and I have been secretly dating for over a month, I just miss having complete attention from you I guess. The only thing that ever came between us lately, is schoolwork." After Harry, Ron, and even Ginny apologized profusely they all hugged and Draco finally talked.

"Hey guys," Draco said to everyone, "I'm sorry for everything that I have ever done to any of you, yes even you Hermione. I hope that we can all be friends since Hermione and I are now becoming a family."

"Oh my god!" Harry shouted. "I completely forgot what you said Hermione, congratulations on your pregnancy and engagement together. And I accept your apology and offer Draco." Draco shook hands with Harry then Ron, and he hugged Ginny and Hermione, who he ended up kissing to.

Harry sighed, "God, go get a room."


	12. Christmas Break

A couple of weeks later with winter already there and Christmas approaching swiftly Hermione and Draco were not sure what their plans were yet, all they knew was they weren't staying at Hogwarts.

"We should go on vacation," Draco suggested.

"But to where," Hermione countered.

"I don't know, what do you say we do," sighed Draco, but then was interrupted by an owl.

"Hey it's a letter from my parents, they want to know if I want to come home for Christmas, that's it!" Hermione exclaimed, "I **HAVE** to tell my parents about everything that has happened, oh there going to be so mad that I didn't tell them already, so we have to go. Please, it will be fun, I swear!"

"That's a great idea, tell your parents that your coming home for Christmas break and bringing a friend, so we can surprise them!" Draco suggested getting all excited, while Hermione wrote a quick note back to her parents and giving it to the owl who flew right away.

That's it, there plans were set, but Hermione was still worried about how her parents would take this news. They probably would think she was too young but be really happy, but then what about Draco. Her parents knew all about the Malfoy's from Hermione, but she reassured herself that she would calmly explain to them how he's changed.

She was now getting really excited and couldn't wait for the whole week until Christmas break. But before she knew it, it was Friday and the last day classes and Christmas break started after the last bell sounded. Once her and Draco began packing as soon as they got back from classes, and at 4:30 they left the school together, not caring what anyone thought, or who saw. They said goodbye to all their friends and went across the grounds to the Hogwarts gates, once inside Hogsmeade they apparated (both receiving their apparting licenses sometime during that year. In a second they both appeared in the Grangers backyard, they then went in through the back door and Hermione yelled for her mom and dad, who came running into the back room.

"Hermione! I'm so happy to see you, but why'd you come in the back door?" Said Mrs. Granger.

"Because we apparated here, so we apparated into the backyard so that no Muggle could see us, and then we just came in the back," Hermione explained.

"Oh, that's lovely, I forgot you got your apparting license! And this must be your friend, Hello I'm Mrs. Granger, and this is my husband Mr. Granger," she said to Draco who was shaking both Hermione's parents hands and was about to introduce himself when Mrs. Granger cut him off. "Hermione, have you gotten fat you seem to be getting chubby?" But neither of Hermione's parents knew yet that she was finishing her fourth month of pregnancy, and would be five months pregnant January second.

"Um Mom, could we talk to you and Dad in the living room please?" Hermione said heading into the hallway to the living room, everyone followed. Once they were there Hermione and Draco sat on one couch, her parents on the one opposite them.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Granger said becoming impatient.

"Well, this is Draco Malfoy, don't worry he isn't **anything **like he used to be in fact he's barely the same person. Anyway started to date in the beginning of the year, since he's Head Boy and I'm Head Girl we share a common room and we have to live together. And to cut a long story short I'm over four months pregnant, not just fat, and were engaged to be married." Hermione finished and showed them the ring, "sorry I didn't tell you this earlier and that I'm shocking you all at once but this all happened to me fast. You always say 'good things take time, but great things, they happen all at once!"

Hermione smiled and was slightly frightened, still waiting for her parent's reply. She squeezed Draco's hand both anxious for a reply. About a minute later her mom burst into tears, and Hermione was near hysterics with anxiety.

"I knew you'd be upset," Hermione said before crying hysterically herself, then a single tear ran down Draco's cheek, everyone stopped sobbing.

"Oh, honey, I'm not crying because I'm upset, actually I'm overjoyed. "Dear will you go make tea for everyone?" Mr. Granger got up and left the room to prepare tea in the kitchen.

"Draco, I'm very glad to have you in our family, and I see that you are not anything like Hermione has said Oh and you can call me Beth for now, at least until you to get married then it will be Mom; you can call my husband John. Now I'm going to go help your father prepare tea," Beth said before leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

At once Hermione and Draco hugged each other tightly and kissed, they both were so happy to have her parents approval even though it wouldn't change their mind about anything. Draco suggested that they go join her parent in the kitchen for tea and discus future plans. Hermione agreed and led him into the kitchen where Beth came over hugged her daughter tightly then Draco, John did the same.

"Welcome, to the family... son," John said happily. "I'm so happy my daughter has found someone right for her, and since she is so mature for her age I'm sure you two will make great parents!"

"Dad and I were just talking about dinner, how about we all go to dinner tonight in celebration.?" Beth suggested.

"That would be positively wonderful Mum, but where should we go, what's your favorite restaurant around here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there is this one small pub with really great food around the corner we could go to, what do you say?" She suggested

"Wonderful idea, Mum!" Exclaimed Hermione.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger went to their room to get ready since in was almost 6 p.m. and they thought that it would be a good idea to leave by 7 o'clock. Hermione showed Draco up to her room and they too got ready to go, Hermione and Draco decided that they should get a shower. Hermione went down the hall with Draco and got some towels and two bathrobes for them, they then went into the bathroom. Hermione got the water in the shower to become the perfect temperature and stepped in shortly followed by her beloved Draco. Downstairs her parents sat at the kitchen table drinking some more tea.

"I don't know about this Draco Beth," John said.

"John, don't worry, he seems really different, and our daughter seems to really love him. He looks okay to me, and mother knows best, so what do you say on giving him a shot?"

"Oh fine, but only because I love you and trust you and I think Hermione is capable of making her own good decisions," John agreed.

"Well it's almost seven know I'll go check if they're ready yet, and then we'll get ready to leave," Beth said and the left to go up the stairs to Hermione and Draco's room.

By the time Beth knocked on Hermione's door the two were completely ready in casual formal wear, since it was a celebration dinner. Hermione, Draco, and Beth went down to join John in the entrance hall and leave. They got into the Grangers extremely old car with the sticker of their dental office on the back bumper. The four hopped into the car and drove down the street and around the corner to a small pub. They parked and walked in and were seated immediately in a booth next to the window looking out to thee beautiful countryside. The waitress took their orders and brought them their drinks. Hermione and Draco all took a look around and saw that it was indeed a pub, in was small, crowded, dimly lighted, but seemingly friendly and quiet (they thought it was very much like the Leaky Caldron). There a bunch of average everyday British muggles, except one. Sitting in the corner was a middle-aged man wearing a cloak, that looked very much like a wizarding cloak, and he looked very suspicious. He sat their curiously looking around as if waiting for someone, and jumped whenever a noise was made. And unknowingly by Hermione or her part, the strange man was closely investigating the four, especially Draco and his affections and actions toward Hermione. Every now and then he would make some notes on a small notepad and then stared at Hermione's stomach also noticing she was pregnant, but still seemed to be anxiously awaiting someone else. Then someone walked in the door and he stood up as if to greet the man who just came in, but who were they.


	13. The Strange Man

Hermione took a good look at the man who just came in and sat with the suspicious man, he wore a pinstripe suit that had years and year of being worn behind in, and an ancient bowler hat. Something seemed familiar about him to Hermione, and a moment later she let out a very audible gasp and turned to Draco.

"Oh my lord," Hermione whispered, "That man who just walked in is Cornelius Fudge, I'm sure of it! But who is that man he came here to meet?"

"I have no idea, but he does look recognizable," Draco said.

Hermione sat there concentrated as hard as she could, she remembered something about his face, with a certain look of boredom he seemed familiar, and his greasy hair. That was it! She closed her eyes and began to remember a time during their fifth year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Great Hall for breakfast when Hermione received the Daily Prophet, she looked down and yelped at the contents of the front page. When Harry and Ron simultaneously said 'What?' together Hermione showed them the ten black-and-white photographs of nine wizards and one witch. It was the ten Death Eaters, only criminals who were suspected to be supporters of Voldemort then, that had escaped from Azkaban. All of these ten they had met the end of that year at the Ministry of Magic, where Hermione was severely injured and so was Lucius Malfoy (who Draco was extremely infuriated at that time about one short year and a half ago). Hermione was hurt by the escaped prisoner, Antonin Dolohov, who Harry identified shortly after Hermione's insides were sliced in half by this man. But the picture below Dolohov in the Daily Prophet was none other than the man sitting in the corner talking to a old worn-out Fudge, Augustus Rookwood-convicted for giving Ministry of Magic secrets to Voldemort.

"Draco," Hermione gasped in a whisper once she snapped out from the depths of her memory! "I know who that man is, and so do you! Mom, Dad, we have to leave now."

The four left some money on the table and left quickly once they were in the car Hermione explained everything. She told them all about what she had just remembered and the identity of the man.

"Well, we have to notify Dumbledore immediately," Draco said running upstairs, grabbing parchment, a quill with ink, and his eagle owl. Together Hermione and Draco wrote Dumbledore the note and sent it immediately.

"So I guess we'll just wait here until Dumbledore writes us back," Hermione sighed, the Draco, Hermione, and her parents sat on the couches and just waited in silence when they heard a faint pop coming from the doorway.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said and ran to hug him, once she did he began to speak.

"Ever since Cornelius Fudge was fired he well, disappeared and no one knew of his whereabouts, until now, the same for Dolohov. It has been suspected that Fudge with his great fear of people more powerful than him that he has fallen under the influence of Voldemort. And we assume that Antonin Dolohov has not left the dark side otherwise he would not still be in hiding. Now for how we are going to handle this problem. I have notified most of the Order of the Phoenix and they are on their way, then we will go to this pub you have seen them in. They should be hear in any moment," Albus Dumbledore concluded.

About a minute later the members of the Order of the Phoenix began to arrive one by one or in small groups, mostly by apparating or by floo powder. And by five minutes everyone Dumbledore was expecting was there, just finishing their hello's they said their goodbye's and left. The Grangers and Draco got some tea and sat their in worry having a conversation on what they thought was going to happen, and they would soon find out.


	14. The Hostile Attack

Dumbledore walked into the small pub and quickly searched for Rookwood and Fudge but couldn't find and trace of them, so he went over to the corner table to inspect. He saw a scrap piece of paper with someone's name written but the scribbled out, the first letter was either an L or and I, and two initials: A.R. and C.F. Dumbledore went back out to the front of the pub where the Order was and they followed him down a side alley. On the ground was a slight trace of footprints in the dirt and they followed them for a block or two of alleys until they heard voices.

"Well Fudge, are you in or are you out?" Rookwood asked Fudge.

"Fine, I'm in Augustus but I best be paid well, otherwise I will expose you all," Cornelius Fudge responded spitefully.

"If you spill any information you'll be killed, got it Fudge, and just remember you haven't been Minister of Magic for almost two years now and have no power whatsoever," Rookwood grumbled.

"Okay, okay I got it, my lips are sealed; but tell me more about this plan," Fudge nosily asked.

"What what was that?" Augustus said spinning around, he heard someone whisper.

"1, 2, 3. GO!" Dumbledore yelled.

Dumbledore and his group of members of the Order of the Phoenix turned the corner and pointed their wands at Augustus Rookwood, and Cornelius Fudge. In return they ripped out their wands in a bad attempt to conquer the large group, in a moment a frenzy of spells broke out and it was open fire that could be heard for miles. In a few minutes Dumbledore and his army had Rookwood and Fudge on the ground.

"Hand over your wands you greasy criminals," growled "Mad Eye" Moody.

The Grangers were sitting at home quietly until they heard the ruckus and then ran outside to see what was going on. They soon saw Dumbledore, Moody and few other people dragging Rookwood and Fudge toward them.

"We don't matter Dumbledore you ancient cracked old nutcase, we already sent an owl with everything that we knew, our part of the plan is already completed basically. I bet you didn't know that we wouldn't matter," cried Rookwood.

"First of all he may be old, but he isn't a cracked nutcase, though I am," Moody corrected. "And second of all, we didn't know of this 'plan' we just needed to catch you scandalous offenders! Now, just shut up and deal with whats gonna to happen to you two."

Dumbledore than thanked Hermione, Draco, and the Grangers, then left for the Ministry of magic in London. The rest of the Order except Lupin, Moody, and Tonks than left. They were quite surprised at the fact Hermione's pregnant and engaged to Draco. They stayed for a little while and just got updated on what has happened since that summer, then the tree left for number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Draco then went back to Hogwarts the next day because Dumbledore thought it be best if they would remain at Hogwarts until they found and destroyed this "plan." At around noon that day they returned to Hogwarts. Hermione first went to tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but they were no where to be found so she went to see Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, there you are, I wanted to know if you knew where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were?" Hermione asked.

"Why yes Hermione, they all went to the Burrow for Christmas Break," Professor McGonagall answered.

Hermione thanked her and asked if she could take her to see Professor Dumbledore, and without any questions asked she took Hermione to see the Headmaster. Once there McGonagall left Hermione to talk to Dumbledore alone, she wanted to talk to him about going to the Burrow for the rest of Christmas Break with Draco and the Weasley's, Draco's, and his approval. Dumbledore said that she can leave strait away, but if she couldn't stay for some reason to come back immediately. So Hermione went to her common room to talk to Draco. Then she started to get worried about what Mrs. Weasley would think but got packed again and Draco and Hermione left to Hogwarts gates and apparated to the Burrow.

"I'm nervous, what will they think?" Draco said nervously.

"Now Draco, you wait right here, and once I explain everything to them I'll come get you," Hermione said and Draco nodded appreciatively.

"Ron, Ginny, Harry, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione shouted, "Hello is anyone home?"

Mrs. Weasley then came running down the stairs and gave Hermione a hug but bumped her large stomach and backed away. Mrs. Weasley said nothing about Hermione's stomach size, just incase Hermione was only fat and took it very emotionally.

"Hermione! It's great to see you!" Mrs. Weasley cried

"Mrs. Weasley why don't you call everyone down, I have some news to tell everyone," Hermione suggested, Mrs. Weasley nodded and called everyone down into the living room.

"Hey everyone its great to see you, now before any of you say anything at all, let me speak," Hermione began. She then told Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ron, Harry, and Ginny who already knew what happened and all about her and Draco.


	15. Back to the Burrow Again

"Well everyone, I have a big surprise, well two actually!" Hermione began.

"Oh, what is it?" Fred started, and George anxiously added, "Tell us, Tell us now!"

"Okay," Hermione gasped, "well, my first surprise is that I'm pregnant!"

Every one gasped and Mrs. Weasley said, "But whose is it, and what's your other surprise."

"My second surprise is that I'm engaged, but I'm sure the real surprise will be who," Hermione was now getting really nervous.

"Hermione, you can tell us we won't care, as long as you love them," Mrs. Weasley reassured, "right kids?"

"Well the tree of us already know," said Ron," and well, I guess it's gonna take some getting used to, but we trust Hermione opinion." Harry and Ginny nodded their heads in vigorous agreement.

"Yeah, we believe in ya' to Hermione," George started, but Fred finished, "of course, as long as it's not someone like Draco Malfoy!"

Everyone laughed except the four who knew, "It isn't Draco, is it?" Mr. Weasley asked, "even though it would be fine if it was."

"You've got to be kidding us," Fred and George said together in disbelief.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my future husband and the father of my unborn child," Hermione said leaning into the kitchen trying to secretly yell to Draco, "THAT'S YOUR CUE, HONEY!

"Oh!" Draco said to himself and ran into the kitchen to meet Hermione's welcoming hands, which he grabbed and they kissed.

"EWWWWW! Get a room," Fred an George yelled, shielding their eye's, then got smacked by Mrs. Weasley who scolded them.

"Sorry mum," Fred said, "It just a bit of a shocker," George completed the sentence.

"Congratulations!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said to them and hugged the two. "Well, Draco you seem, um... different?"

"Well, I've changed a lot, and know my father and his Death Eater friends are my enemies," Draco said.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, did you hear that Fudge went over tot eh dark side?" Hermione asked.

"Did he really," Mr. Weasley started but was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore who just apparted into the Weasley's kitchen.

"Hermione, Draco, we just finished interviewing Fudge and Rookwood with veritaserum. We found out that right before we caught them, Rookwood had sent an owl to your father Draco," Dumbledore told them.

"What did they tell my father?" Draco said, now quite worried for the lives of himself, Hermione and their upcoming child.

"He told them that he saw you with a bushy, brown-haired girl and a muggle family. He also told Lucius that the girl had on a sapphire engagement ring, and looked to be pregnant," Dumbledore explained.

"But how could he tell that stuff by just looking at us," Hermione asked.

"A special form of knowledge he had, he spent many years before and during his time in Azkaban learning about the muggle world and so much more. He also has some physic ability which he has obviously been enhancing since he escaped from Azkaban.

"Draco," Hermione began, " your father knows that who Rookwood described was me, wouldn't he?" Draco nodded.

"But what can we do about it, Professor?" Draco shrugged.

"You must come back to Hogwarts immediately, and Mrs. Weasley, I will send some Ministry officials to put a protection charm all over the Burrow so no one can get to you unless you allow them. Now this will be one of the strongest protection charms possible, but it is still breakable, or you can use the Fidelius Charm and use a secret keeper, your choice. But you have to tell me now, so what's it going to be?" Dumbledore said patiently, and the Weasley's talked it over.

"We'll use the Fidelius charm, with you as our secret keeper, I hope Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley said.

"Of course, I will be honored to be your secret keeper, I will be right back with a Ministry official to perform the charm. Hermione and Draco, you will remain here, and you might even have to stay her until we have caught Lucius and his followers." Hermione and Draco nodded, Dumbledore then apparted to the ministry of Magic.

Albus Dumbledore immediately found a Ministry worker whom he personally knew could perform this charm correctly.

"Ah, Anthony Smith, just the wizard I was looking for," Dumbledore said.

"Albus, it's great to see you, what do you need?" Smith said, with a hint of and American accent, since he came to the U.K. only four years ago.

"I need you to see to doing the Fidelius charm on the Weasley's home," Albus requested.

"Sure, I assume you will be their secret keeper," Anthony assumed and Dumbledore nodded, the two the apparted to the Burrow to complete the task at hand.


	16. The Fidelius Charm

Dumbledore and Smith appeared at the burrow in seconds and walked Anthony Smith inside the Weasley's home to talk to them.

"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the Weasley children," Mr. Smith said removing his hat and bowing in their gratitude. He then shook the Weasley's hands and Dumbledore started talking business.

Professor Dumbledore, Anthony Smith, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley then went outside after a few minutes of very important solemn talk.

"Stay her children," Mr. Weasley said holding up his hand to stop their procession.

"I'm scared Draco," Hermione said clutching her stomach.

"It's okay," Draco said putting his hand upon hers on her stomach and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Everyone was frightened, for Hermione, Draco, and themselves. And almost everyone else was still in shock since they've only recently found out about Hermione. Ginny stood up and offered to make tea she then went to the kitchen and began making a bustle. About five minutes later she came out with a tray full of tea, sugar, cream, and tea mugs. They all thanked her and began making their own cups of tea, when they heard a blast and a hovering yellow glow coming from outside.

"It must have worked!" Draco said smiling, he then kissed his future wife passionately.

"I hope so," Harry said.

Everyone began cheering and ran outside to see if it worked. Outside Dumbledore, Smith, and the Weasley's were cheering also, so they knew it worked.

"Tea anyone?" Ginny asked giggling.

They all began laughing and grabbed some tea and rushed inside.

"Well Mr. Smith must return to the Ministry and I must return to Hogwarts. Currently it is not safe for any of you to leave the house so I must ask you to remain here until further notice," Dumbledore instructed.

"That means no work?" Fred and George asked.

"Yes no work or school for ANY of you," Dumbledore responded.

"YES!" Almost everyone shouted.

"But we run our own store!" Fred and George shouted together.

"I will have someone cover for you in the meantime, and I will send a tutor over on Sundays so that the rest of you can still learn, but no magic otherwise, alright?" Dumbledore said and chuckled lightly.

Everyone bid Dumbledore and Mr. Smith goodbye and then began talking excitedly. Hermione motioned to Draco and walked into a nearby empty hallway.

"Draco, I'm frightened," Hermione started abruptly, "and I feel like this is all our fault."

"No Herm, it's not your fault or mine, it's my father's fault, there is nothing wrong with the two of us being together," Draco said, slowly starting to act the way he once was not to long ago. "It's time we stand up to him for once, I've always been bossed about by him, but now I shall take my stand."

Draco then walked away from Hermione, as she stared at him with a semi-smile and whispered to herself, "He's back." She then heard a door slam and began to worry, 'what is he going to do?' she wondered.

"Wow Draco," Harry said getting up and going after him, he followed him out the door and grabbed his shoulder. "What do you thing your doing?"

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you?" Draco retorted.

"I knew it, you haven't changed a bit, your still a snotty little stuck-up ass wipe shit for brain Slytherin!" Harry yelled. "Or in Hermione's words, you foul, loathsome, evil little coach roach!"

"How dare you, I'm not the same person I was, nor will I ever be, I'm just tired of my father trying to control my life!" Draco sighed.

"Oh," Harry said, "why didn't you just say so, hold on." Harry went inside and got Ron, Fred, and George and took them outside, then Ginny came running out behind them.

"Where are all you going?" She asked demandingly.

"Yeah, that's a good question," Ron said, Fred and George murmuring in agreement.

"Well," Harry began, " we are going to help Draco beat the bloody hell out of Lucius.

"I can do this alone!" Draco huffed.

"I know, but I hate your father and I missed my chance to kill him fifth year," Harry started then getting in Draco's face said through gritted teeth, "I'm not going to pass up that opportunity again!"


	17. The Trip and the Letter

"Fine," Draco sneered and turned away, "let's go!"

"Ginny stay here," Harry commanded.

"No, your not my boss and I'm going whether you like it or not," she retorted.

"When did she get so feisty," Harry whispered to Ron.

"I have no idea," he said.

"I kind of like it," Harry smiled and kept walking.

They all marched away from the safety of the Weasley's home strait into danger. They didn't know where they were going, but they knew it would lead to a dangerous problem. But Draco knew where his father would be, all snuggly in his warm bed being served at the Malfoy estate.

"Draco," Ron said, "where on bloody earth are we going?"

"Home," he said and all was silent the rest of the way.

About a half an hour later they arrived in the village Ottery St. Catchpole and got a bus to some town Harry ever heard, which was the town Draco once lived in. The ride was mostly silent and then the bus stopped in their destination.

"Are you guys sure you wan to do this? Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred George?" Draco asked.

"Let's go," Harry said and got off the bus.

They walked almost a quarter of a mile to a street with large mansions spread miles apart. The house on the right was large and magnificent, it was painted a silver/grayish color with a green trim, and had a oddly familiar flag flowing from the doorway. It was silver and green and had a serpent on the front, the Slytherin House emblem.

"Were here," Ginny spoke up.

Draco nodded, went to the gate and whipped out his wand, using it he smashed the surveillance camera (his parents were slightly paranoid) and opened the gate. As the gate flew open all six of them walked in and started to the front door. Harry's scar began to grow to a burning white and his eyes began to almost glow with fury and pure hatred. Draco was furious also but not like Harry. Harry had more reason to want Lucius Malfoy dead, because of something that happened only a year and a half ago.

_Flashback_

Harry was home at the Dursley's sitting in his room, the summer after his fifth year at Hogwarts, when an owl flew through his open window and into his room; it was Pig, Ron's owl. At first when he saw Pig, Harry burst into tears, only months ago his godfather Sirius Black had died, Sirius had given Pig to Ron. Harry viciously wiped away the burning tears and ripped open the large manila envelope, it read:

_Harry, _

_How are you? I'm sorry I had to send this with Pig, but I had no other way of getting this to you, and this is really important. My father just received a letter in work, and it was addressed to you. I immediately am sending it to you, and I didn't read it, I hope it makes you feel better._

_Your mate, Ron Weasley_

Harry then reached inside the large envelope and pulled out a slightly smaller one, he then opened it. It contained two letters, one of which was on a very frail piece of parchment, he opened it and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Dearest son, if you are reading this letter I can assure you that I am unfortunately dead. I entrusted this letter with a close and personal friend and I am sorry for leaving you. I can only assume that your mother is dead also if you are reading this now. Well anyway, onto the more pressing matters. There is a secret, a very large one that involves you, you must know immediately. First, I hope that you are safely in the care of your godfather, Sirius Black, but I cannot be sure. If your mother and I aren't alive then there is a very good chance you are living with the worst possible people ever. I am sorry to leave you with the worst muggles ever, the Dursley's, and I can only hope you are instead with Sirius. Now to the secret, I cannot come strait forward and tell you, but here is how to find out. You must follow a prophecy I was told as you were born, if you don't, awful things will happen. You must find your way into the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, your a bright boy and I'm sure you will be able to. Once in there you must find your way to a room full of rows of shelves, on the shelves are small glass spherical balls. Be careful not to enter a room with a arch with a veil over it. Because behind this veil lies Purgatory, once fallen into the veil you will never escape, unless you are saved by an angel. Once you are safely in the room with the glass sphere's you must find a sphere in row 103, then on the left side find a ball with the words inscribed: Son of Prongs. That would be you, I'm sure you already know, but in my school days I became an animagus, and when I transformed, the animal I turned into, well they called me prongs. But you must find this glass sphere, for it holds the prophecy which you must follow. I entrust this in you care, please, please succeed son._

_With all my love and regret, your father,_

_James Potter_

Harry's eyes were streaming with tears once more, then and there he vowed to complete this task. Although, he had to wonder the irony of the contents of this letter. He had just been to the exact place the letter mentioned only a few short months ago, he also wondered how many prophecies there involved him. He then curiously reached for the second letter.


	18. Locker 467

He slowly opened the second letter, and onto the floor fell a small key, on the paper it said _locker # 467._ Harry picked up the key and saw the number _467_ inscribed in it. He sat down on his bed and thought of where it could be, he jumped up in excitement. "Kings Cross!" Harry shouted to himself. That was the only place he could thing of that had locker 467. He grabbed his jacket, his wand, some money, the key, and ran downstairs. He yelled to his aunt and uncle, who still feared him, that he would be back later, and they grunted and went back to ignoring him. it was nearly 8 o'clock, the perfect time to catch the knight bus, and that's exactly what he did.

"'Arry Potter, great ta see ya," said Stan Shunpike slapping Harry on the back and taking his money, "Where to?"

"Kings Cross Stan," Harry replied and took a seat.

"Taker 'er away Ern!"

"In a split second that were traveling down a foreign road and less than a minute later the knight bus stopped at Kings Cross Station to let Harry off. Harry said goodbye and got off the station, he then walked inside and headed for the lockers.

"461, 462, 463, 464, 465, 566, ah ha! Locker 467," Harry said talking to himself.

He took out the key and slowly slid it into the keyhole, it fit perfectly, Harry then opened the locker door and stuck the key back into his pocket. In the lock a single video tape, a piece of paper, which he put in his pocket, and a small locked chest. He put them in hid jacket and went back outside to catch the night bus. A few minutes later he arrived back at number 4 Privet Drive.

He walked into the living room and screamed, "Everyone out! I need to use the TV!"

The Dursley's ran in all direction and Harry slid the video into the tape player and turned it on. Instantly a perfect surveillance screen came up, It was Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew in the Ministry of Magic alone in a small meeting room. The two were talking, but since the tape was silent Harry had to read their lips as best as possible. He understood most of it, Pettigrew said something like 'here's the papers for him.' Malfoy then took the papers and gave him two keys and a small piece of paper, and he told him to meet him in Diagon Alley tomorrow at five. The tape then cut to some gruesome tea shop, presumably in Knockturn Alley in Diagon Alley, but this time there was sound. Who knew anyplace in Knockturn Alley could afford surveillance camera's? Harry then turned up the volume and listened closely. On the screen was Malfoy, Pettigrew, and a man in a black cloak with a hood.

"Do you have the keys and the paper I gave you yesterday Pettigrew?" Malfoy asked.

"Y-yes, it's right here," he pulled it out quivering.

"No, you keep, here's what you have to do with it, go to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade and give this letter to the bartender," Lucius started handing Pettigrew a piece of paper. "He will then give you a small box with a lock, take this box and the small piece of paper to Kings Cross Station and using the key that says 467, lock it in locker # 467. When you are done come to my home and give me that key."

"But what shall I do with the small key?" Pettigrew questioned nervously.

"You, Wormtail will take it to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade and lock in it the safe in the master bedroom," sneered the man with the cloak.

Harry cringed when he heard this mans voice and his scar burned, but he didn't understand why. The tape ended and Harry sat there staring at the blue screen, he had to get to Hogsmeade, but how? The only way there is by train on September 1st, or Harry's favorite, a flying car. But he couldn't do that because Ron's dad's flying car was wild in the Forbidden Forest at school. He then decided he would have to fly there by broom. So Harry, taking the tape, ran up to his room and fetched his broom and his invisibility cloak. Harry the went out to the backyard and mounted his broom, then he put on his invisibility cloak and tied it together at his feet so it wouldn't fly off. Harry then zoomed into the air on his swift firebolt and headed to Hogwarts Castle.

Once there he carefully flew under the Whomping Willow and prodded the knot, he then slid through the hole and began to make his journey to the Shrieking Shack. Once there he went up the stairs to the place where he first met Sirius. The house stood still and deserted as usual, as he walked into the master bedroom he felt the house shiver in despair and went on to wonder where the safe could be. He immediately noticed for the first time a peculiar picture and went over to it. He lifted it off the wall and there lied the safe. He then realized he didn't know the combination. He put his hands in his pocket and sighed, then he felt something, it was the piece of paper from the locker in Kings Cross. Harry opened it and saw the number, 6 - 34 - 17, he tried it on the lock and it opened, he took out the key and sat on the bed with the small box he brought with him form Kings Cross. using the Key he then opened the box.


	19. The Box of Secrets

Harry sat on the old broken bed as he opened the lid of the box, what was there he never expected to find. First he found a piece of paper with an address on it, it was his home before his parents were killed. Second was a picture, it was at least 20 years old and very strange, in it was Lucius Malfoy at a very hung age with his arm around Harry's father's shoulder. Harry never knew that the Potters and the Malfoy's were friends, he wondered why they hated each other. He then picked up the third item, it was a letter addressed to Lucius from Sirius, it read:

_Lucius,_

_How could you do what you've done? We all used to be friends, me, you James, Peter. Why did you go there? Ever since we were little we always agreed to stay on the light side and support it, then you go and turn you back on us. The dark side is no matter to fool with, it is much more powerful than you. But you know what, I could care less what happens to you, if you want to get yourself killed or thrown in Azkaban, then go right ahead. One day you'll realize your mistakes, but it will be to late to do any bloody thing about it!_

At the bottom was the scribbled signature of his godfather, also there was another piece of paper behind Sirius's letter, but this time from Lucius to Sirius.

_Sirius,_

_I have good reason to be doing what I'm doing! Stay out of my business, I know what I'm doing. And don't you talk about power I will have more power than you ever had. I have always been a Slytherin and a Malfoy, its time I honored that. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

On the same page was two more responses, one from Sirius to Lucius, the other opposite.

_What are your reasons then, dear Lucius?- Sirius_

_Sirius,_

_I really have no good reason why to tell you but I will, because of our history. About a month ago my dad started realizing how different I was from the rest of the family. So he called over one of his close friends to assist on the matter. This close friend happened to be exactly what I needed to realize my mistake, and that I was taking the wrong path. I know see that its better on the dark side, at least that is what Lord Voldemort told me._

_Lucius_

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, how could a Malfoy ever be on the light side, and since when have the Malfoy's and Voldemort been that close, it was as if they were best friends... it all began to make sense. Harry always knew the Malfoy's were in Voldemort's "inner circle," but he never knew they were this close. He glanced back into the box and saw the last thing sitting there, a small cassette tape. Harry then snapped back to reality and noticed he was in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade, he then decided to go back to Hogwarts ground. He then went to Hagrid's hut, it stood silently with a single candlelight in the window. Harry knocked on the door and heard Hagrid shuffling around, then the opening of the door.

"Harry?" Hagrid began, "What the blazes are ya' doin' here?

"I, er- I needed to pick something up in Hogsmeade, and its-er- really late and I'm... tire, that's it. Well, I was wondering if I could stay here for the night, because I'm to tired to fly back to the Dursley's at this hour?" Harry asked.

"Sure!" Hagrid boomed, "come on in mate."

Harry went inside and Hagrid offered to make some tea, but Harry had already fallen asleep in Hagrid's large chair. Hagrid picked him up and tucked Harry into his own bed, then went over to the large chair to sleep. Early the next morning Hagrid awoke to find his hut empty and a small thank-you note on his bed from Harry.

Harry sat alone in his room with the tape recorder he just borrowed from Dudley and the tape. He was pondering what could be on the tape, he was slightly nervous to actually play it. But a few moments later Harry got up the courage, put the tape in the player and pushed play. he heard a fuzzy sound and then he heard Lucius.

_"Testing, testing 1,2,3. Okay, this is audio proof that this confidential conversation about Operation Potter, took place between one Lucius Malfoy," _he stopped then someone else spoke.

_"And one, Tom Marvolo Riddle," _added a high-pitched voice that could be no one but Lord Voldemort himself.

Harry's scar burned a vicious white, but he continued to listen with inpatient agony. He couldn't help but think that there was more between the hatred between the Potter's and the Malfoy's. And why was this conversation about 'Operation Potter, and what is this operation?

_"Now to the point Malfoy," _Voldemort said_. "We know have found out that Pettigrew has become the Potters secret-keeper, and he will tell us anything willingly."_

_"Yes Lord," _Malfoy replied, _"But when will the plan be carried out?"_

_"Today Is Monday, correct?" _Voldemort asked and Malfoy nodded yes, _"Good, then it will be next Tuesday, it will be. Now for the details. On Tuesday night you and I will travel to the home in which the Potter's reside. We will break in and simply get the job over with, make sure the parents go first, then leave the boy to me. He must die!"_

_"So, we will go in together, I kill Lily and James, and you master, you will have the new little potter freak Harry to yourself. With him gone you will become the most powerful wizard in all the world and should not fear anyone or anything," _Lucius finished and huffed in pleasure, the tape ended.

Harry was fuming mad, he felt like killing someone, his head was close to exploding, and he never knew he nor anyone could ever get this mad. His whole life he thought his parents were killed by Voldemort, but no it was someone who his father once trusted, someone he himself had personally spoken face to face with. Somewhere in the midst of Harry's rage he passed out, many hours later he woke in the pitch black of night. Subconsciously he stood up, grabbed his wand, and left his room. He walked down the steps, jumping the creaky ones, and went out into the back yard. he didn't really understand what he was doing, but he did it anyway. The other day he was reading one of his spell books and came across a very useful blocking spell. It wasn't for blocking spells thrown at him, but for blocking spells he has done from being found or seen. Like if he performed a spell under this blocking spell the ministry would never find out he was doing underage magic.

He raised his wand and said the incantation, instantly a very large bubble formed around him but anything could still walk in and out of it. He then stood there fuming and as a small beetle walked in front of him he screamed "Crucio!" And the bug flew on it's back and wriggled with pain, but that wasn't good enough for Harry.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Harry screamed, the words echoed for miles as a large bright green light streamed violently from his wand; instantly the bug was killed, the force of the spell even blew it into pieces. Harry fainted, and the bubble disappeared.

_End Flashback_


	20. Harry's Revenge

_Note from author: Hey guys, just a reminder half of chapter 17 and all of chapter 18 was a flasback to the summer after Harry's fifth year, we are now back out of the flashback to their seventh year and a the Malfoy estate. _

Harry snapped back into reality, he was fuming even more with anger after vividly remembering what happened a year and a half ago. The rest were frightened with a tingle of excitement, to them it felt like they were storming a castle. Harry and Draco were in the lead and steaming with anticipation, both of them wanted to cause Lucius Malfoy as much pain as possible. As they reached the door it flew open, undoubtedly by Harry's uncontrollable rage and his wandless magic. They stormed in with fleeting wrath and marched into the entrance hall were Draco screamed his fathers name at the top of his lungs; soon Lucius came flying with his wand.

"What do you want traitor?" He snarled.

"I came for you head!" Draco snarled back.

"Well, Dra..." Lucius started, cut off in mid-word by Harry.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!" _Harry screamed, then using the summoning charm he summoned all the evidence he had that Lucius Malfoy killed his parents.

"What do you thing your doing you whelp," he said trying to move his legs but failing miserably.

Harry through everything he summoned at Lucius, "You killed my parents and now you'll PAY!"

"What are you talking about," he picked up the tapes and examined them, he then remembered.

"Don't lie, it won't do shit!"

"Fine, I admit it, I, Lucius Malfoy, admit that I killed Lily and James potter, and damn near enjoyed it to!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Harry screamed and launched himself into the air and landed standing directly above Lucius.

"_CRUCIO!" _Harry shouted with passion, Lucius shriveled in pain Draco enjoyed it immensely. "You know that I easily could kill you, nothings stopping me, go ahead plead for your life," Harry taunted.

"Why should I plead?" He retorted.

"Do you want to die? Wouldn't you miss your '_perfect' _life, and your high position of authority?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No, but you thing you'll be able to kill me, huh, Harryahhhhhhhhhh," Lucius said then began to scream when Harry reminded Lucius of his powers by using the Cruciatus Curse.

"Please, oh please no more, either stop now or just kill me," Lucius started babbling as he began to cry like a little baby.

"Why should I, you didn't stop when my parents asked you, you just killed them, why should I, the almighty Harry Potter give you such a honor?"

Ginny was now sobbing as silent as possible near hysterics, even Fred and George had small tears in their eyes, and then their was Draco. Draco, was starting to get frightened, he hated his father , but the more he thought about it all he wanted was for his father to rot in Azkaban. Not to be killed in front of his eyes by his fiances best friend, the one and only Harry potter, he had to do something.

"Nooooo!" Draco yelled and leaped onto Harry's arm, but in mid-jump Harry screamed "STUPEFY!" and Draco flew across the room and landed unconscious, Fred and George went over to help but Harry snarled stop at them.

Lucius, regaining use of his body, kicked up into Harry's, well, balls. He screamed in pain but then noticed Lucius scuttling away towards his wand which was thrown to the opposite side of the room.

"I don't think so!" Harry shrieked. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	21. The Morning After

Everyone screamed as a blinding green light filled the room, Ginny passed out a Harry fell to the ground in exhaustion but sheer happiness, he looked up and saw the slumped body of what once used to be Lucius Malfoy. Harry had never done something that heartless or cruel, he then performed a forgetful charm to make it impossible for anyone, especially the Ministry to find out who did this. He then got up and went over to Draco and said, "ennervate." Draco woke up and stared around, he pushed Harry away and stood up and ran to his father.

"Father, FATHER!" Draco then got up and marched to Harry.

"You killed my father," he said through gritted teeth.

"Wow, isn't that what you wanted to?" Harry asked.

"No, I just wanted him to rot in Azkaban!"

"What? That's the same thing, no matter what you never see him, he's better off the way he is now, he deserves it!" Harry said becoming angry again but relaxing when he looked at Lucius's body. "Let's just get back to the Burrow before your mum comes back, where is she anyway?"

"Who knows, but i guess your right no matter what he ends dead and I never see him again, this is also more permanent," Draco sighed and walked out the door, followed closely by Fred and George.

Harry picked up the still passed out Ginny and followed everyone outside and they started to walk back home to the burrow.

"If you guys want to Apparate back home I'll take Ginny back alone, I don't mind, but you guys look really tired," Harry suggested and they nodded and disappeared.

Ginny then woke up and stared at Harry, she whimpered and jumped out of his arms onto the ground. Harry offered a hand to pick her up, since she was still weak and fell when she jumped out of his arms.

"It's okay Ginny, I won't hurt you," he said soothingly. "What's wrong."

"I guess I'm just scared," she said in a frightened whisper," she began, "I never knew you could or would do that to someone."

"You should have seen me when I found out, I took it out on a poor defenseless bug," Harry snickered, it made Ginny laugh uneasily also.

"I'm just really confused and f-f-frightened," she stuttered.

Harry put a comforting arm around her and squeezed her tight, "I would never do that to anyone I loved or cared about, that includes you. But if someone messes with me, my family, or my friends, there well, going down," Harry laughed.

Ginny smiled and put her head on his chest in exhaustion, Harry looked down the road and saw a small town.

"Ginny look a town, let's go, we can send an owl to your everyone back at the burrow and stay the night at an inn, we are both way to tired to walk two hours to the burrow and it will be getting dark just about now." Ginny nodded and they got up and walked down the street to the town.

They found a tavern that looked like the Leaky Cauldron and the Three Broomsticks and went in. They found all kinds of people inside, to be sure it was for wizards Harry, followed by Ginny, went strait up to the bartender.

Harry asked, "Do you know who I am?"

The bartender gazed then smiled in astonishment, "Why your 'Arry Potter ain't cha?"

"You're a wizard then?"

"Sure em, you've come to da right place, what can I do fer ya?"

"We need to send an owl to someone, and we need a room for the," Harry said politely.

"One moment sir," the bartender then went into the back room and emerged with a small owl. "'Ere ya go, for that an the room, it'll be 5 galleons."

"Here you go," Harry said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a satchel of money, the bartender then gave them a room key and the two went up the steps to their room.

The room was spacious and nice, Harry then wrote a quick note and sent the owl off to the burrow. The two then sat on the bed and stared at each other in silence and with deep concentration. Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny gently on the lips, she responded back by passionately toppling on him, they began rolling around on the bed passionately making out. Ginny ripped off his shirt and Harry tore hers off also, they th went for the pants, in moments they were in their underwear. Harry unhooked her bra and threw it across the room and then they rolled over so Harry was on top , he took off his boxers as she slowly slipped off her lace lingerie. Harry began to thrust gently into Ginny's soft body, causing her to moan lightly. Harry continued this passionate act and began thrusting harder and faster, Ginny had to cover her mouth with a pillow when her shrieks grew in intense volume. Finally Ginny reached her orgasm and Harry came into Ginny within about six or seven thrusts.

Harry and Ginny laid in the bed exasperated, it was minutes of deep-breathing before either of them spoke.

"I've been waiting for this for almost six years, and it was all worth it," Ginny sighed.

"That was amazing!" Harry said between breaths.

"Does this make us a couple?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"It does if that's what you want, it's what i want," Harry smiled and began kissing Ginny's neck romantically.

"Great!"

They got under the covers and cuddled up, they soon fell asleep. They both woke up in the morning and once again had hot passionate sex before getting dressed and leaving. They left swiftly so no one would figure out it was them last night. As they came into the bar area the bartender whistled at them and smiled, the two went out the door and began walking home hand in hand. About a hour and a half later they arrived at the burrow, and their happiness was slightly disturbed by the awake and anxious occupants of the burrow.


	22. The Death of the Malfoy's

Harry and Ginny arrived to find most of the household gathered together in the living room hovering over the Daily Prophet. Draco then stood up and motioned for them to come, his eyes were red and puffy, Harry was almost positive he had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned, "Did you tell them what happened?" Harry whispered, Draco shook his head and Harry went over to see what was going on.

**Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy Found Dead**

Early this morning well-known husband and wife Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were found dead in the entrance hall of the Malfoy estate. It appears that Lucius Malfoy was murdered by the killing curse, and his wife Narcissa apparently killed herself and was found next to Lucius with a knife through her chest. According to local townsmen Narcissa became utterly depressed when she discovered that her only and beloved son Draco Malfoy was expecting a child with his fiance Hermione Granger. And as most people who know the Malfoy's could tell you that Hermione is not the girl that they wanted for their son. No offense to anyone especially Hermione, but she is muggle-born and belongs to Gryffindor House at Hogwarts. The Malfoy's wanted a pure-blood and a Slytherin.

The article continued on and told about both Lucius's and Narcissa's life and also a little about Draco. Draco really loved his mother, and she loved him, Harry hated both Lucius and Narcissa, but still felt bad for Draco. He didn't mind his father's death, it was only his mother whom he cared about, he also felt kind of bad about not choosing the _'perfect' _girl to marry and start a family with but Draco loved Hermione and wouldn't give her up for the world. The article ended with saying "Myself, Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent, and on behalf of the whole Daily Prophet give our deepest regrets to the living friends and family of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Every knew that was a bunch of crap, and that if Hermione didn't know Rita's secret of being and animagus that Rita would have unleashed everything and never stopped. Hermione took Draco outside to talk to him, and try to comfort him.

_A Few Months Later: Early May_

The whole gang had now been back in school for about four months and they enjoyed being back in Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione no longer had any real problems except for some of the Slytherins, but Draco could take care of that easily. It was an early morning in the second week of May when one major thing happened. Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny (who were now still a couple), Ron, Fred, and George were in the Great Hall eating breakfast discussing the final wedding plans. Draco and Hermione were to be married the next week, everything was all set and ready, and they were just making sure of everything. The wedding would be on the lake shore here at Hogwarts and everyone in their little group would be either a bridesmaid or a best man, plus more. They still didn't have a flower girl or a ring bearer, Fred, George, and Ron suggested their little cousin who started her first year at Hogwarts this year. Hermione and Draco decided to interview people, first they interviewed the Weasley's little cousin. Here name was Daisy Weasley, and she was the daughter of Mr. Weasley's brother. After a medium length interview Hermione and Draco thought her perfect for the part of their flower girl, now all they needed was a ring bearer.

They decided to host interviews in the Gryffindor common room to find the perfect ring bearer, since they knew of no one. They decided it had to be a first year, because they wanted someone young, and they wanted a Gryffindor. They had a few people to interview on the first day. There was a boy of the name Gregory Smelkins whom they liked a lot. Then there was Robert Barley (they hated him), and last there was James Clement, they liked him the best. They started interviewing him by asking simple questions like name and age. They asked about friends, family, and what he thought of Hogwarts, then they got down to business.

"James, why would you like to be the ring bearer in our wedding?" Hermione asked.

"Because I always loved weddings and it seems like a fun opportunity," he smiled.

"Good, and why-why, oh no!" Hermione shrieked.

She looked do on the floor and saw a puddle of water below her.

"Oh Hermione," Draco cried, "did your water just break?"

"Mmhm!" She murmured and began to go he-he-who-who, like she was told

Draco picked her up off her feet and began to carry her out the door and to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey. he was heading down the stairs almost at the sixth floor when he saw Dumbledore on the fifth.

"_PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" _Draco shouted still carrying Hermione, Dumbledore turned to see them and came rushing up to meet them.

"Oh my, what's happened?" Dumbledore gasped.

"Her water broke, we need to get her to St. Mungo's immediately before she goes into labor badly!" Draco wailed in panic.


	23. St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladie

Dumbledore, using his wand, made a floating stretcher for Hermione, on which Draco cautiously laid her down on. Dumbledore took them down to the Great Hall, and then to the large fire, he took some floo powder out of his pocket and through it in the fire.

"You first Draco," Dumbledore spoke, Draco stepped and said clearly, "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

And off he zoomed into the fire, a moment later Hermione came, she fell out of the fire into Draco's warm and welcoming arms. Dumbledore came next, once he stepped out of the fire on the ground floor he went to grab a close by unoccupied wheelchair. Hermione sat down in it and then they wheeled her to the information desk and into the long line.

"Excuse me, witch in labor coming through, EXCUSE ME!" Draco shouted pushing his way to the front of the line. "She's in labor, where do I take her?"

"Through the doors in front of you, the delivery wing is the first door on the right," she said nonchalantly.

They went straight through the double doors and a few yards away was the delivery wing. Hermione then started talking.

"Did you know that St. Mungo's is the first hospital establishment in all of England for witches and wizards only.?" She said inquisitively.

"HERMIONE! You in labor, _stop telling us unimportant facts, just focus on the baby, please. _Oh, I love you dearie!" Draco said now beginning to really panic. The doctors immediately set her up in a bed and gave her some drugs for the pain pf the contractions, which were now two minutes apart.

_Eight Hours Later_

Hermione was about to give birth, Dumbledore was patiently waiting outside in the waiting room, and Draco's hand was being severely damaged by Hermione as she started to push. She began to scream horrible thing at Draco and wish for him to suffer a painful death. When she said this his eyes welled up with tears, but then the doctors told him that this happens to every woman when they give birth because the pain is so horrible that they damn the person who caused it or is closest to them. Hermione squeezed and pushed hard, they were both really excited deep down, especially since they decided that they did not want to know the gender of the baby until it was born. Finally a little head splattered with very dark dirty blonde (like Hermione's with natural blonde highlights like Draco), it was a girl, a perfect little girl. Draco sighed with relief, the pregnancy was ove- wait, something else was happening. Hermione was once a gain screaming and pushing, the doctors were telling her to, and it was major relapse. It was like watching what just happened again, another little perfect head with very dark dirty blonde (like Hermione's with natural blonde highlights like Draco), it was amazing:

_**Twins! **_

Draco was astonished, Hermione was excited, Draco kissed her and they hugged

now being mother and father and almost man and wife. Soon they were able to hold their babies and Dumbledore came in.

"Ahh, twins, they will make a fine young pair they will. Hmm, I wonder if they will turn our more like Fred and George Weasley, or Parvati and Pamda Patil. Who knows? Now do you know when you can leave Hermione?" Dumbledore finished.

"They said tomorrow most likely," Hermione responded.

"Once you are ready to leave I will come pick you up," he to them, they nodded and Dumbledore left.

The next day Hermione woke early and awoke Draco, who fell asleep slumped in a chair. A moment later a nurse came in and told them all about their babies and that they are ready to be taken home. Hermione sent an owl to Dumbledore immediately, and in moments he appeared in front of them.

"Ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked with a familiar smile and the same old twinkle in his bright blue eyes beneath a pair of half moon spectacles.

Hermione and Draco nodded, each holding one of the twins and rocking them back and forth. Before they knew it they magically appeared back in Hogwarts, it was like they apparated. But of course it is impossible to apparate inside Hogwarts, thought Hermione, remembering _Hogwarts, A History_. They made their way back to the Head Boy and Head Girl common room, once they were there they were ambushed by all their friends for the best welcome home party ever!


	24. A Wedding, An Owl, And The Start Of The

Everyone was there and the party was fabulous, though oddly quiet so not to disturb the babies. Hermione and Draco had never been so grateful to be back at Hogwarts, there newborn twin girls seemed to be settling in very well though still unnamed. Soon Hermione made and announcement.

"_Hem, Hem!" _ Hermione imitated their most-hated teacher ever, giving Ginny some competition. "Attention everyone, Draco come here please. I would first like to thank you all for coming and also ask for some help, as you know our babies are still nameless and we are asking for your suggestions of names."

Immediately their closest friends starting to voice their opinion, they soon began to hear many names some weird and others quite nice. Finally Hermione heard one in particular she liked.

"Lilac," Ginny said.

"Hmm, Lilac" said Hermione finally speaking. " That's it, well almost, how about Lily, what do you think about that Draco? Everyone? Harry?" she said with extreme emphasis on Harry, after all Lily was his mother's name.

"I think that would be just wonderful, but what about the other?" questioned Harry.

"Well," she began, "I was always quite partial to with alliteration for twins, like Parvati and Pamda Patil. Though I would rather their names not to begin with M's. What about Lila? Lily and Lila Malfoy."

It was settled that was the perfect name for their children, at least according to Hermione and Draco. The party soon ended and everyone went to their dormitories and Hermione laid the twin down to sleep in their new crib in her room. Hermione and Draco then climbed into bed and sat talking about their upcoming wedding, and eventually they relentlessly fell into a light slumber.

_The day of the Wedding_

All of their friends were hustling and bustling getting ready for that afternoon. Hermione woke up early and sent Draco of to his room so she could get prepared. Dumbledore and the other teacher's were setting up everything else down by the lake's edge. Soon the castle ground were swarming with guest's, though seat were only available for the invited one's. It seemed as though most of Hogwarts was standing behind the chairs to get a glimpse of what was happening. According to Hermione this was the first wedding (of students) ever to take place at Hogwarts, and it will probably be in _A Revised Copy of The Revised Hogwarts, A History. _And at precisely two o'clock the wedding began.

Professor Dumbledore would be marrying them, Professor Sinistra (the Astronomy teacher) played the wedding hymn on the organ and the wedding began. First Ron's little cousin marched down the aisle throwing flowers then Harry and Ginny followed (Harry was Draco's best man, unknown why though, and Ginny was Hermione's maid of honor). Then all of the bridesmaid's and the groomsman followed in pairs. The finally Hermione and her father, her parents had been brought in for the occasion and to see their grandchildren, walked down the aisle toward Draco Malfoy.

When she got their Dumbledore started to read from and ancient book and said prayers joining Hermione and Draco in holy matrimony. The only part recognizable was the last, well mostly.

"Do you Hermione Granger, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty, as long as you both shall live?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I do," she said.

"And do you Draco Malfoy take this woman to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty, as long as you both shall live?" Dumbledore questioned again.

"I do," he responded smiling grandly.

"Until death do you part, you may now kiss the bride," He sighed happily and shut the book.

Draco grabbed Hermione and took her into a traditionally romantic dip and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Mrs. Malfoy," he said finally coming up for air and returning her to a standing position.

"And I you Mr. Malfoy," she smiled.

Everyone stood up and cheered then they moved onto the reception. They first ate and the best man and maid of honor gave a lovely speech which was quite odd since they were quite drunk at that time. All the teacher's thought it best that they and anyone below the sixth year or without permission from Draco or Hermione would leave. So then the drinks were being passed out in all directions. Soon their was dancing and partying, which lasted all night.

But before it became dark something quite odd and unnoticed by pretty much everyone happened. It was still light out when and tawny barn owl flew out of a window in the dungeons and apparently tired the owl flew straight into Harry's stomach knocking the wind out of him. He could not help the curious feeling bubbling inside him and so Harry ran behind the tree were he once saw his father, Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew sitting. For a moment Harry stood reminiscing and then realized what he was up to. He looked down at the leg of the owl and saw a rolled up piece of parchment, Harry untied it and sat down to read.

Dark Lord,

I am writing to you to tell you that I have successfully managed to ensure a diversion for the Ministry for this Friday, at one o'clock the morning of Friday you will be able to apparate right into the "orb room" I have made sure that along with the diversion the enchantments in that department will be disengaged for a total of ten minutes, after that, I am sorry I can no longer help you. I will be waiting for you when you arrive. I promise that this is the night you have been waiting for and you will be able to get what you so desperately need.

S.S.

Harry read the note over a few times and, by then, was absolutely positive that it was to Voldemort from Severus Snape. Anger rushed through Harry like it had not so long ago when he was at the Malfoy estate. He had to go, this was it, his final confrontation with Voldemort, at least he hoped. Over the past year especially, Harry had been doing everything in his power to stop the Dark Lord and his follower's. He has already killed two, one with his own two hands, and the other was caused by that. This of course being Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, both of which are Death Eaters. But there were many more, a few in particular he couldn't wait to get his hands on again. People like Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape, plus all the people he knows by name are Death Eaters. He would prepare and he would go alone, but then he began to think about what happened in his fifth year. What if this where all a trick, a plot to kill Harry. But he decided he didn't care and would go anyway. He also was no very skilled in Occlumency, taking lessons over the summer and school year from Dumbledore. He was pretty much as prepared as he ever would be to face Voldemort, the prophecy even said, "_he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not," _he had to do it know, he had to end it or else the world, wizarding and muggle, will face a terrible war and downfall. He tied the letter back to the owl's leg and let it go, he wasn't sure how it was going to get through the Ministry but he was sure it would. He then went back to enjoying the party and acting as if nothing happened. Hermione and Draco were having a great time, oblivious to what just happened. And soon it all ended and everyone went back to their common rooms. They were so happy, their family was finally a family and they were so happy about it. So far the twins had been great, hardly crying and behaving almost all the time.


	25. Harry's Life Begins or Ends

Hermione, Draco, Lily, and Lila were doing great they were as happy as they could ever be, now they just had to worry about finishing their last year at Hogwarts and do it well, after all this was the rest of their lives. Draco was pretty sure he wanted to become an Auror with Harry, though they still weren't on great terms, the whole past 6 years of hate would take a while to sort through and understand. Ron was going to work with his brother Bill as a Gringott's curse breaker. And Ginny still had one year left at school, but she was going to be a nurse at St. Mungo's when she finished her last year. But more importantly was what's going to with Harry...

Harry sat quietly in his room, he had his own room now, for many reasons, and planning what he was going to do. Ever since Voldemort came back security had grown increasingly tighter day by day, Harry had no idea how he would get out of his common room let alone to London, he had to plot and plan. It was 2 o'clock on a Sunday morning, and he had, including today, approximately five days until he had to be there. He couldn't sleep all night, he just laid awake trying to think of something for hours and hours, until he had an idea.

It was about 5:30 in the morning when he quietly crawled through the portrait hole out of Gryffindor House.

"Isn't awfully early to be out and about Harry?" said the Fat Lady.

Harry grunted sleepily and briskly walked away, he knew there was only one place for him to go! On the seventh floor, to a stretch of blank wall between a window and a man-sized vase, and opposite from a tapestry which showed Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet. Yes, none other than the Room of Requirements!

_I need a room that will help me think and provide me with the information I need_, Harry thought this as he walked past the wall three times. When he turned around a rustic cedar door was there. He opened it and a pleasant smell filled the room, he carefully stepped into a cozy library. On the opposite side of the door was a window, but it did not depict Hogwarts grounds, but a scene of a snowy night on a quaint village. Harry started to look at the books, they were all on Hogwarts, but he didn't know where to start. _I need a way to get out of her and to the Ministry of Magic_, Harry thought. When he opened his eyes a book sat in front of him, _Ways to Escape from Hogwarts, A Book of Rule-Braking_. He opened to the first page and began to read, it told him what the book was about: escaping Hogwarts. Harry turned the page to the contents and then to page number for the Ministry of magic. He then started to skim for a possible way out. One was using the one-eyed witch passage to get to Hogsmeade and then apparating there, which Harry thought was obvious and just not good enough. There was a high chance he would get caught! he needed something easy but perfect. "Ahha!" Harry found it. Harry read aloud "Portals are a rip in the.. _blah, blah, blah_... they are not really used, because we have floo powder, the ability to apparate, flying, portkeys, and so much more. Portals are much more secretive and **_very_** rare! But alas the Ministry of Magic has EVERYTHING, so of course it has a few portals here and there." It listed a few, including Level Nine- Department of Mysteries. He closed the book and his eyes and thought, _I need a book that will tell me how to get into the Department of Mysteries secretly and fast. _ When he opened up his eyes there was a new book in his hands, this time it was about the Department of Mysteries.

Harry opened to the first page and it gave a suggestive way to get in, the most secretive way, it was a combination of things. The first part was the portal, he would have to create one where he was using a potion and other things, he'd worry about that in a little bit. Then he would have to use a very advance transfiguration/disguise spell; this would turn him in a chameleon except even better. He would become whatever he landed on out of the portal, the floor at first. He would be able to move though and not be noticed, all around to up the wall onto the ceiling, a really advanced spell could go over and on a person or even become the air, but Harry need not worry about that. He could then be able to materialize out of the floor (if he was anywhere else he would fall), he could even materialize invisible; he would study that just in case.

Harry then began to think of a bed and sleep, and soon the most comfortable one appeared, he laid down and fell asleep.


	26. Practice Begins

Harry woke up in mid-afternoon, or so he thought according to the window outside, but who knew if it was correct. _I'm going to call this room "Harry Potter's escape method," and when I come back and think of that name you will be here exactly how I left you_, he said to the room.

Harry then left the room and went to find Hermione, he would need her help. He needed to be prepared to meet Voldemort physically and mentally, but most important magically. He was born with may powers the Dark Lord had, and according to the prophecy he will get or has powers "the Dark Lord knows not." But how could he get Hermione to help him without telling her why. _I'll just tell her that were leaving Hogwarts soon and I really need to be prepared to take care of myself, because right now I don't really need to worry about Voldemort in the safety of Hogwarts, but I will out there. _Harry went to her common room, she felt bad about disturbing her and Draco so soon after there marriage. He still didn't really like Draco or trust him and kind of doubted that he really truly loved Hermione. To tell the truth Harry's been in love with Hermione since the middle of their first year, but he didn't realize it until near the end of their third year. So when she and Draco got together, it really hit Harry hard in his heart, he was so in love with her, but he was to late. Sure he's dated other girls, he actually loved Ginny, and there still together, kind of. But he really wants Hermione... deep down.

But for know he had to put everything else aside, nothing mattered but getting prepared for the fight. He went to Hermione and told her exactly what he was planning to and she asked Draco if he could watch the kids while they went to the library.

"Wait no, lets go to the room of requirements, they will have everything we need, and the stuff we need can defiantly not be found in the library!" Harry remembered suddenly.

"You're absolutely right!" she responded.

They headed up to the seventh floor and Harry asked for a room they could prepare to fight Voldemort in. The room opened and it was huge, there was a dueling platform and a library of books. Also there was what seemed like a live practice arena like they have in muggle shooting rages. there were cardboard cutouts of Voldemort jumping at waiting for a spell to blow them apart.

"Well where should we start?" Hermione asked.

"Um... I guess at the beginning," Harry replied. "Well start with going over the basics, then jinxes, defense spells, any other spells that we need to go over, and then the dark arts spells mainly the 3 unforgivable curses."

Hermione gasped, "But there illegal!"

"Ha! Like Voldemort cares and I've already used them before, and they worked, Im going to have to kill him, you realize that right."

"But why so soon?"

"I've been having some bad feelings lately and I just want to be prepared," Harry convinced Hermione and they started practicing.

Harry already made sure that this room was completely impenetrable, no one could get in and not even the Ministry could detect what spells Harry used in the room. The started with expelliarmus, alohomora (using colloportus to seal doors and then unlocking them), also stupefy and all the other spells Harry used in the Triwizard Tournament and in the Department of Mysteries the last time he was there. Then they practice jinxed and hexes, one they would use against Malfoy like: the Bat-Bogey Hex, the Babbling Curse, Furunculous, the Jelly-Legs Jinx, Incarcerous, Impedimenta, Incendio, Obliviate, Petrificus Totalus, Protego, Relasio, Reducto, Rictusempra, the Stinging Hex, and Tarantallegra. He basically went over every spell in every spell book he could find. He found this on dark arts book which had many dark and deadly spells like Levicorpus which can dangle a person by their ankles in midair to torture them, Liberacorpus is the counter-spell. Oppugno which can be used to get things near the spell caster to attack someone close by. And one very vicious one which caused the person aimed at to be injured so badly that if left unattended they would die a slow, painful death. The incantation was Sectumsempra, This acts as an invisible sword and immediately cuts immensely deep wounds in the victim. Harry practiced this and many more on stuffed object and the Voldemort cutouts. He then moved onto the serious spells. The Unforgivable Curses. He first decided to master the Imperius Curse. At first he could only put a thought of doing something in Hermione's head, but within the next two hours he was able to completely control her. The naughty side of him wanted to make her do a few things... but nevertheless she was married with children (at the tender age of 17), which also gave him hope it wouldn't last. So he then began working on Crucio this took him a very long time to perfect. Harry and Hermione spent a total of four day working on all the spells (Day 1-basics, Day 2-Jinxes, Hexes, and Curses, Day 3-all other useful spells and Dark Arts spells, Day 4- Dark Arts-Unforgivable curses). By now all Harry's spells had been completely perfected, at least the important ones. Also he hand been working on Incantation-Free magic, which by his seventh year was extremely easy. He only need to master Avada Kedavra and wand-less magi, which he would need Dumbledore's help in doing. Harry and Hermione then finished up the fourth day of practice by going over everything at least once. And Harry was becoming tired and mispronounced a spell, both their wands and themselves went flying in opposite directions, and Hermione landed on top of Harry. They giggled and Harry, inside, was beyond happiness. he felt like someone had hit his with a very strong Cheering Charm. She was so beautiful in his eyes, like a goddess, especially since by now she's grown into her looks and body quite nicely. He was looking at her in awe and when she noticed this she stopped giggling and smiled at him. She used to be in love with him, both to stupid to admit it or Harry would be in Draco's place; but now Hermione was unsure on her feelings about Harry. She had to know, if something was there, if they ever had a chance or if things were different... there was only one way to find out. She leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips and there were fireworks. Hermione up looking at her muggle watch she had gotten for Christmas and tweaked it so it would work at Hogwarts.

"It's late, I need to get back to Lily and Lila, see you tomorrow Harry, bye," and with that she rushed off.

Harry just sat there smiling, they both knew something was there but sadly nothing could be done about it. Harry asked the room for a bed and just slept there. Tomorrow was the day and he had better be prepared.


	27. The Day Has Come

Harry awoke the next morning, dreading what was going to happen that night, but no matter what he still had to do this. Before Hermione had helped him he memorized and practiced how he was going to get to the Department of Mysteries. He would first create a portal, it would last for only ten minutes, just like Snape's distraction. Before he entered the portal he would cast that advance transfiguration/disguise spell and become a super-chameleon, as he liked to call it. He would then wait for the perfect to materialize, and he would be invisible. Using Occlumency Harry then would cast Avada Kedavra as Voldemort, killing him for good. He decided he would spend the whole day alone practicing, but first he wanted to go and talk to all his friends, just in case something happened, he wanted to say goodbye. He first went to the Gryffindor common room to talk with Ron, and Fred and George happened to be visiting right now, strange but convenient, and of course Ginny. technically him and Ginny were still dating, and he did love her, but...

When he walked in all the Weasley's were there, they hugged him, because they haven't seen him for days. He talked to all of them saying goodbye but in a way so they wouldn't realize it or understand anything. Him and Ginny then went up to his room, so they could be alone. Ron of course freaked because of the idea of his best friend and his sister really "together" made him nauseas. Ginny immediately threw him on the bed and within what seemed like seconds, they were naked and already, "getting it on."

The way she did all of this made Harry feel as if she knew something. Either about what he was about to do that night, and that he could possibly die; or about Him and Hermione's kiss.

Late that evening

After Harry and Ginny finished he went to see Hermione, Draco, and the babies. When he saw all of them together his heart wrenched, he hated seeing Hermione and Draco together, he still didn't trust Draco one bit. Before he left he gave Hermione a note, it read:

Hermione,

Tonight, meet me in the Room of Requirements, you remember how to get in from the other day. But this time bring everyone, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George, also Neville, dean, and Seamus . That's it though, no one else, get someone to baby-sit Lily and Lila, just in case, but you shouldn't be long. Be there at **_exactly_** 1:01 a.m., no sooner, no later. One minute after one o'clock.

Thanks, Harry

Harry then went back to the Room of Requirements, he had very little time to prepare. He first sat down and wrote them a note, telling him exactly what he was doing. by the time they read it Harry will be gone. He then practiced until it was five of one. _This is it_, he said to himself. He started to stretch and get, well, pumped, he needed to be awake and completely aware of EVERYTHING! AT exactly one o'clock he created the portal, told the world goodbye, and as the door was opening for Hermione and them to come in he cast the disguise spell and walked into the portal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Hermione screamed, and if Draco didn't stop her then she would have gone flying into that portal.

"No wait, here's a note," Ron said finding Harry's note, he started to read it aloud. By the time he finished he was trembling more than an earthquake. They all were trembling and most crying. Along with Harry's letter was a copy of Snape's letter that Harry made before he sent the original onwards.

Ministry of Magic, London

Miles away from Hogwarts in London, a dreadful plot began to unfold. Deep below the old, vandalized telephone pole and the streets full of London muggles was the Department of Mysteries. Inside the Hall of Prophecies stood the Dark Lord patiently waiting.

When Harry stepped out of the porthole he wasn't in the Hall of Prophecies, but the veil room. Harry gasped and backed away from the veil. For a split second he heard Sirius's voice beyond the veil, but he ignored in and ran towards the door. He stepped into the rotating room and said "The Hall of Prophecies." The room rotated and stopped in front of a familiar door. Though all the doors looked the same, this was different, not in appearance, in feel. Harry just could tell this was the right door, he took a big breath and quietly opened the door, which worked seamlessly for Harry. Still disguised and blocking his mind completely using Occlumency, which he had now perfected, he walked quietly. Once again there was the bright sparkling light, just like a diamond. Then the light source, gigantic bell jar was there again, obviously replaced, still containing the bird. Harry walked on, the same way he came before, in his dream, and then in real life looking for Siri...still to painful for him to think of. Then he opened the door beyond it, just like before, and there they were the shelves full of prophecies. At first he saw no one, nothing, so he went to aisle 97, where his prophecy was before it broke. And at the end of the aisle he saw something in the distance. He slowly crept up until he saw perfectly clear, Voldemort/the Dark Lord/Tom Marvolo Riddle gazing at the empty space where the prophecy one was.

Harry quickly used incantation-free magic to attempt and kill Voldemort, the bright green light went streaking towards the Dark Lord. The spell made contact and he blew up. Harry's disguise spell then faded completely, he used to much power. Harry ran over to find pieces of a dummy. He didn't kill Voldemort!

"Hello Harry," spoke a voice behind him, so ice cold, Harry felt like his blood turned to ice and his soul had been sucked out by a Dementor. But no it was the one and only, Voldemort.

Room of Requirements, Hogwarts

"WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM," Hermione screamed, they all nodded.

"Well, let's go!" Ron jumped into the portal, in a fighting stance. The rest followed him, and were shocked to see that they were in the veil room.

Ministry of Magic, London

"Come on, we have to get to the Hall of Prophecies," Hermione said, hysterically crying. Ron walked up to slapped her and handed her a small vile of pink potion which calmed her down.

"I knew carrying around that potion would be a good thing.," Ron said, and they continued out the door into the rotating rooms.

Like Harry they said "The Hall of Prophecies," and they walked through the door straight ahead, through the office with the bell jar and into the Hall.

"Shhhh, I hear something, this way, towards row 97, how ironic," Ron's voice was trembling, he could barely hear anything but he knew it was Voldemort's voice.

In row 97 the dark Lord began explaining everything, "Did you really think that I would talk to my followers by owl, ha, you are so easily fooled. We knew that with so little time you would freak and ignore the small details. Also the prophecy is still gone, so why would I try to steal it!"

_"Ohhhhhhh, I'm sooo stupid," _Harry thought.

"We planned this all, it's a trap, and you see you got all your friends involved." At that very moment everyone he told Hermione to bring to see the letter was there, _damn I figured the portal would close before they got a chance. _


End file.
